


Yume no katachi

by marukusanagi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 years after leaving Ikebukuro, Shizou returns alog with his sons, Shitsuo, Delic, Tsugaru and Tsukijima. What happens when they meet Sakuraya, Psyche, Roppi and Hibiya, Izaya's son? Yaoi and more!<br/>COMPLETE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**ゆめのかたち (YUME NO KATACHI)  
** **Our dream**

_So, for start, in this story, Sakuraya, Psyche, Roppi and Hibiya are going to be Izaya's sons, meanwhile Shitsuo, Delic, Tsugaru and Tsukijima are Shizuo's; Tsugaru and Delic will be twin brothers but with some differences (in Spanish you have a word for identical brothers and another for non identical, but I'll stop the rambling), and also, let's put it in the present time, ne? So this won't get more confusing…._

_Hello dear readers, I'm Maru. This is my second fic in English and my first on the DRRR! Fandom, so I beg for your mercy… I read and speak American English pretty well, but when I get to write it down is another thing. The story will be mostly of romance, fluff and drama, maybe character death? Don't know yet… but I'll try to use our beloved shizaya and the alters, and, well, let's see what happens._

_The title I got it from a Vocaloid song, and yeah, I'm not the owner of anything._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: DRIVE BY (Train)**

Ikebukuro is a city where many thing happens. Your dream may come true, but your nightmares as well. Many years ago, this was a feared city, where two monstrous persons battled each other almost every day, until one of them departed for not coming back.

A group of girls screamed at recent poster of the most famous young model of the city, a beautiful boy of golden eyes and black hair, known as prince Hibiya, meanwhile a delicate young man walked in a bar, dressed on a with kimono with red flowers pattern in it. He took seat next to a window, looking absently to the people passing by.

"Sakuraya-sama, welcome." A blonde man bowed next to kimono dressed man, who turns his pink eyes to him. Sakuraya smiled softly to him.

"Always so polite, Shitsuo-san. You can drop a little the honorific."

"I can't be disrespect to such an important client, sir." His blonde hair fall over his cerulean eyes, and Sakuraya couldn't avoid blushing. This was such a gentle and beautiful man, but he can't get through the wall of politeness that was between the two. "Would you like your favorite flavored tea and some cake?"

"Yes, please." Sakuraya saw him leave. A month ago, he got a fight with is previous lover and found himself wandering in the streets under the rain, until the fatigue made him miss his step and sprain his ankle, luckily he was assisted by a beautiful man that was working at the new bar recently opened, "Draco's", that brought him inside and called a cab for him. Shitsuo was also kind enough to always remember to ask for his injury, already healed. There was a TV on the bar, and the last song along with and interview of Virus 138 was on it. Sakuraya smiled, his little brother was becoming famous as well.

* * *

Psyche sighed after the interview was over. He wanted to take his red colored lens out, something got on them and his eyes were killing him. Rubbing his eyes looking for the bath, he jumped on somebody.

"Sorry, I didn't saw…" he looked up and saw a light blond young man, tall, with light blue eyes, dressed on a blue suit looking at him with some amusement. The man made a negation with his head and some odd signs that Psyche did not understand. "Hum…"

The blonde touched his mouth and also made a 'no'.

"Can't talk…?" A nod. "Sorry!" a smile, beautiful on a beautiful face. The blonde took a cell phone and write down.

DON'T BE. YOU OK?

"Yes!"

Psyche felt anxious, this man was really hot!

YOUR EYES OK? YOU LOST A LENS.

Psyche blinked, not feeling the cosmetic lens on one eye. Great, he would need to buy a new…

"Just cosmetic stuff…" the other tap on the cell and showed to him.

WHY? YOUR NATURAL COLOR IS PRETTY.

Psyche blushed, happy. What a flirt…

"Tsugaru-nii." Another blonde called, and Psyche saw an almost identical person in the corridor, but it dressed a white suit and had pink eyes, just like Psyche's real color. "Time to go back."

GOOD BYE, VIRUS 138.

"Ah, wait!"

The two blondes left, but 'Tsugaru' smiled to Psyche. He rushed to his dressing room and jumped happy as a bunny. He took off the Virus138 costume, the shirt, pant, bow and ear drums and put his usual clothing of white and pink fur coat. He took his artistic name and character so his school mates didn't knew him, but this time he regretted. He wanted to Tsugaru to know Psyche, not Virus 138.

The door opened and his little brother came in, fuming, and took seat on. Hibiya was a famous male model, with his pride attitude and better than anyone look, his golden eyes shined beautifully and perfect with skin made him a very asked model. But he was 13 now, and his employers asked him to dress more 'accord to his age'.

"Stupid commoners, can you believe it? They say I'm starting to get boring!"

Psyche smiled at him, something that gained a frown.

"You look more dumb and happy than usual… the interview was that good?"

"Nope! I just meet someone!"

"What?"

"I'm in love!"

Hibiya wanted to smack him, and did it.

"Hey, be respectful of your older brother!"

"Only when you act as one… just meet the person and already love?"

"Love is blind…"

"And idiot."

"Hey!"

* * *

Hachimenroppi walked ignoring everyone on the hall. The other student moved from his path, knowing to not to mess with him, others only ignored him.

"Stupid humans" he grunted. It was the first day of the year and he already was angry. He could be in university already, but he didn't want to rush entrance to the world. Nothing there was worth of his attention. His cell ringed, tweet from the dollars.

A hand – a really big hand- dared to touch his shoulder. Grabbing his blade- just like his father's- in his pocket, he turned; ready to slice the person who had a death wish. A tall blonde, with a stupid happy smile, blue eyes, glasses and a red scarf looked shyly at him.

"So… sorry…" stuttered the other "I'm new… and… nobody… answered me… so… please… I'm lost…."

The guy was pathetic. A big guy, almost crying for being ignored AND lost in a school? How retarded was? Hachimenroppi sighed, and the other looked a little hopeful.

"I'm looking for room 204…"

"Second floor that way" he pointed at the stairs "it's at the right."

"Tha -thank you!" the moron smiled happily "here!" without permission, he took Hachimenroppi hand and put a red candy the "Thank you!"

The big moron ran to the stairs. Hachimenroppi looked at the candy on his hand. Maybe this year had something interesting on it.

* * *

Shinra had his old smile on his face when Shizuo entered his apartment. Celty was out, as usual, doing his deliveries. Shizou was just the same, maybe a little thin, his skin paler and his hair had a few of white strands. Some wrinkles had marked his strong face, and the big difference was he wasn't smoking. Shinra knew that it was when his wife got pregnant, he started to leave it and now it was very rare to see him smoking, but it always had a pack of cigarettes with him, just in case. Shinra new all this since he never cut contact with his friend after he departed to Russia to get married. Shinra have a lot of photos from the children's since babies and new them perfectly.

"I'm happy to see you back here. This city was a little too boring without you here." Said Shinra, drinking coffee. Shizuo grunted in agreement.

"The monster is no more, Shinra. I lost my strength long ago. And no, I'll not let you study my sons."

"Awww, why? No harm to them!"

"They are not lab rats."

Shinra sighed. "He's still around, you know… but as much as before… but still…"

Shizuo finished his coffee.

"I know."

"Shizuo… why did you came back?"

The ex monster of Ikebukuro looked at him long before giving an answer.

"There was nothing at Russia after the accident. Me and the kids needed a new start."

"How's Tsugaru? And Tsuki-chan?"

"Better."

Shinra did not ask more. He knew the issue with the second and fourth son of Shizuo.

"Tsugaru can't talk and Tsuki had a trouble to remember places, but for the rest they're ok."

"And you?"

Shizuo took time to answer.

"I need to be ok."

_Next chapter let's know more about the raven haired boys!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there. I must say I'm sorry, since I messed up with the title… the words means "the form of a dream", or so it says google translator…. Anyway, let's keep it as that…. thank you for those who follow this and reviews, it makes me very happy. I'll try to entertain you the best I can, and I'm sorry of mispelling and grammar errors, I'm not an english speaker and this has not been betaed.

Well, now, a little more of argument, the previous one was mostly presentation…. I must warn you of sensible topics ahead.

CHAPTER 2: HEART IN A CAGE (STROKES)

Roppi walked down the hall towards the exit. it was long after the last school hour, but he used to stay awhile more in the media room, he felt more pleasant there, alone, with only his thoughts and checking the DOLLARS chat, messing with all those stupid that believed their identities were safe. it was very easy to found out who they were, with the correct software and knowledge, something Roppi had. The sky was covered with dark clouds and the night was closing over, and the young boy shrugged. He had almost a phobia to thunderstorms, and this looked like one. He fixed his jacket and put the hood over his head, and when he passed the gate, saw a shadow coming to him. Fast as usual, he catched his blade and looked for the neck, when he saw a red scarf and stupid eyes looking at him surprised.

It was the giant dumb.

"So-sorry..." stuttered the taller, and Roppi grunted, pushing the boy away. He turned and rushed away, angry. "Wait!"

The voice of the giant dumb sounded scared and anxious, something that angered Roppi more.

"What?" almost shouted Roppi, turning to look at the other. The blonde was flushed and his glasses were almost falling from his face. It was almost comical.

"I'm... I'm lost..." the blonde blushed more, hiding his face on his scarf. Oh damn...

"How mentally old are you?" Roppi didn't hide his annoyance, and his words spilled his anger, making the other flinch. "Call your family or a cab, don't bother me!"

"But... I forgot my cell... and don't remember the address... this city is so big..." Was he crying? "I can't find the way and Tsu-nii had to go with Delic-nii... and Shitsuo-nii had something to go with dad..." the blonde rsmbled, atears on his eyes.

Roppi hated this kind of persons, those who needed of others to carry on. You born alone in this world and only have yourself to hold on, so if you need of another is was just a failure.

"Your school book."

"Uh?"

Roppi grabbed the other's school bag and searched for the school book. he opened on the first page, where the student information and address was written: Heiwajima Tsukijima.

"Here!"

"I-I did not know! Japan is very different from home..." sniffed the other. Roppi started to walk, and Tsukijima run after him. "Wait!"

"Is not very far, moron, only ten blocks ahead and then turn to the leaf two and …"

"I can't remember directions..."

"You have some nerve to annoy me!"

"So-"

"Just stop giving apologies, you're annoying."

They started to walk, meanwhile a thunder sounded. Just perfect.

"My name is Tsukijima, but everyone calls me Tsuki." said the blonde, offering his hand. Roppi ignored him.

"Orihara Hachimenroppi..."

"Hachi-chi... hachimen...?"

"Roppi is fine."

"Nice to meet you, Roppi-kun!" smiled Tsuki to him, and Roppi was surprised. this guy was a complete idiot or something.

Another thunder and the anxiety started to crawl inside the young Orihara. Relax, relax, is something natural, noting to worry- but what if a lightning hit him? Relax, very few possibilities for that to happen. Even when he knew he was acting irrational, he could help it. his breath came faster, and started to tremble as another thunder sound.

"Roppi-kun?"

His foots denied to go ahead, he only wanted to crawl somewhere.

"Roppi-kun!"

He was clutching his arms, and Tsukijima was looking at him, worried. But why?

Tsukijima carried him to a close fast food and they watched the rain started to fall. There, Roppi felt more at ease.

"Here, put some sweet on you life!" the blonde boy brought him an ice cream. Really? It's cold outside! He really is a moron!

But he couldn't speak his mind. The giant, even as stupid, helped him.

"Don't like storms?"

"Just the thunders..."

"Ah... when I was a child, I was afraid of the dark... but mom always left a light for me, even when my brothers made jokes about it..."

"This is different..." grunted Roppi. Why was that stupid still around him?

"I know... Dind't your mom did something as mine?"

Roppi glared coldy to Tsuki, who trembeld. The hatred and anger in those crimsom orbs was something he never saw before, less directed at him.

"My mother... Sold me..." it was almost a wishper, but even with the sound of the rain and everything, Tsuki had a very good ear and heard the broken voice of the other boy. He was perplexed, what did that mean...

"Roppi-kun..."

"I've called a cab for you, is already here." was the reply of Roppi and got up. "Thank you." and he run away from there, leaving an confused Tsuki behind.

Roopi ran, ran until reached his house and rushed to his room, almost stumbling on Psyche, who yelled him. Roppi closed his door and took of his coat and shirta, leaven his upper body nude. He took his blade and bring it to his forearm, slicing the skin and letting the blood flow. He sat on the floor and closes his eyes, remembering.

He was small, around six and already could read pretty well. He enjoyed playing on the park with his friends and then realized something. All his friends were picked by a "mommy", but neither himself or his brothers had one. Also, some of those "mommies" looked at him with some sort of ansiety, what was wrong? Did he made a mistake?

The time passed, and that insecurity corred him. Finnaly, asked his dad and he told thye did not need a mother, ey were the sons of a god. Roppi was ten now, and very curious and determinated. So, he started to investigate, until he could pass the security ond some encripted files he cpied of his father's personal computer. And what he read wroke his already fragile heart. They were like cats or dogs, his father apyed some unknown women for them to be born. His father did not love them, only chose to have them.

Roppi cried silently.

Izaya Orihara was still the best informant of Japan. Even when he reached his forties, he still had his lean figure, sharp eyes and cocky grin, and still loked as twenty. He never got married, even when he had raised four sons, each one with a different surrogate mother. He didn't need a wife, he was over those things… he only picked appropriate eggs and women to have his own progeny. When the monster left to get married to that Russian woman, (because she was pregnant), he realized this world will need a force to compensate the monsters that will be born.

Sakuraya was the first – beautiful and delicate, he got soft pink eyes and intelligence. Sakuraya had a way to manipulate persons even when he was a little child, something that Izaya was eager for him to master. Sakuraya was twenty years old.

Second was Psyche – happy and with a carefree attitude, he got fuchsia eyes, an easy smile and very sharp eyes to see inside of persons. He looked as a complete dummy, but Izaya knew better. Izaya raised him to compensate the second monster that was born, but he was surprised with twins, so when Psyche was still in the womb, he looked for another surrogate.

Hachimenroppi – the third, mostly knew as Roppi. He was a very sweet child that got Izaya's red eyes, but also very curious and high IQ. He was the only who discovered how they were conceived. Since then, he got very secretive and hard to deal, and was fifteen as Psyche.

And finally, it was Hibiya – the little golden prince. With his golden eyes, pouty mouth and arrogant attitude, the little prince got what he wanted EVERYTIME. He was thirteen years old, and also very famous as a model.

Izaya drank his coffee as he finished reading on his computer about the last presentation of Hanejima Yuhei, and a photo of the Heiwajima twins on another link. One was Psy420, with fuchsia eyes and light blonde hair – his mother hair –, new singer that was presented by Kasuka on the showbiz and the other always was on the back. A mail came from Sakuraya: the new place was attended by the older monster son's, Shitsuo. No signs of the monster father… but he knew better. He when to another file on his computer and read.

Shitsuo Heiwajima, the older monster was twenty one, blue eyes, light blonde hair and a very calmed charisma. It was more alike his mother and uncle than his father, but Izaya was sure he was also monstrous. He liked to work as a bartender- just as Shizu-chan.

The Heiwajima twins, both fifteen years old (almost sixteen) were Delic and Tsugaru, the older was very charismatic, fuchsia eyes, a star rising, the other blue eyes, and both were blondes, Tsugaru a little more dark than Delic's. They were never too far away from the other, even when Delic travelled on his presentations.

And the smaller moster was Tsukijima, fourteen years old, red eyes, blonde and looked as innocent as Shizuo when was that age.

Izaya turned the computer off. He despised those youngters, since they were their childrens, the reason why Shizu-chan left...

Left him.

Izaya got up and left to the city.

Shitsuo walked behind his father, meanwhile they walked on the night of Ikebukuro. It has stopped raining at last. He liked the city; it was their second home, where many of his father's memories lived. He also met interesting persons, as Simon, Shinra-san and Celty, also uncle Kasuka lived there. And it was Sakuraya-sama as well… he smiled remembering the pretty face and cute blush that sometimes shiwed on that face.

"It stinks…" growled his father and Shitsuo looked up. A lean man was a few steps ahead of them, it looked as and older version of Sakuraya.

"Good evening, Shizu -chan! It has been a while!" it said the man.

"Izaya…"

Shitsuo blinked. So this was Orihara Izaya, the informant that tormented his father's young ears. His anger raised and he started to put in position to attack.

"This city was really boring without his monster in there, and now you brought also your cubs! This is one of them, right? Looks just as you~~~~"

"I'm not in the mood, so fuck off, Izaya."

"Well, this is boring…~~~ did the years tame you? Where is all your energy? That woman suck you off that much?"

"Shut up…" Shitsuo saw the trembling of his father shoulders. He walked ahead.

"Orihara-san, if I'm not mistaken," he said, bowing respectful, and Izaya frowned when the young man interrupted "we are on our way home, and don't want trouble."

"The little ones should not get in the elders talks," said Izaya, smiling. He moved fast, and something flight toward Shitsuo, who catch it with his fingers. It was a blade, the signature weapon of the informant.

"Such ability… you look as your father, but you're not as him… boring…" Izaya complained, and Shizuo walked away, leaving Izaya speechless "Hey!"

"I surprased this a long time ago, Izaya. I suggest you to do the same."

Shitsuo walked to the annoyed man and gave back the blade. Izaya took it and looked him with anger burnin eyes. The young man returned to his father side, not looking back at the informant.

When they enteres their car, and were close to their home, Shitsuo spoke.

"So, that's him."

His father didn't reply, and Shitsuo keep driving.

"Mother told me she could had killed him back then, but you didn't allowed."

"Your mom was better than to soil her hand with that flea blood."

"But still wants trouble..."

"Don't worry about it... I still can deal with him."

"Father..."

"You must only concern about hour brothers. If anything, ask Kasuka or Shinra for help if I'm not around."

Shitsuo nodded. He was going to carry on his father wishes, even when he wasn't ok with them.


	3. CHAPTER 3

 

**_Hi there again! I must say I'm happy... I'm at work and also watching short 4koma shizaya doujins, and it gives me many ideas for the story - BTW, I do know how this is going to end, so no worries... Ah~ this is going to definitely become M rated... soon, soon..._ **

**_So, it's Psyche time!_ **

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything_ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Paparazzy (Lady Gaga)**

VIRUS 128 was Psyche alter name in the show biz. He used red colored lens, a white shirt, black pants, a bartender jacket and a long striped red ribbon. He also took off his headphones and tinted a little red his usual black hair and put a sinister smile on his lips. His real name was unknown for his fans, and he looked so much different as VIRUS, that nobody related him to another famous figure, Hibiya.

Psyche was a happy person, liked to have many followers and use them as he liked . Different as Hibiya, who used persons as servants; Psyche usually acted as a friend and looked deep in the heart of the persons, for that thing that will serve him to manipulate them. It was so funny to see them fight over things. Sakuraya was also a little as him, but his older brother wasn't very used to make pranks. And on the other end of the line was Roppi, who hated to get close to anyone, watching from the dark and hating everyone.

He missed the first day of school, since he went to a TV presentation with Hanejima Yuhei, and Hibiya bugged him all day because he couldn't met his idol. But even as nagging and annoying the prince was, Psyche only dreamed of the pretty blonde he crossed on the corridors. His heart raced, his cheeks burned, was that love? His dad would say him to make the other his property as soon as he can... so, after school, he would nag Roppi for help.

He walked jumping to school, followed by Hibiya in Alfred - the pet horse. Since Izaya got him when he turned twelve he went EVERYWHERE on it. All the students look oddly at the freshman riding a horse, followed by a fuchsia eyed senior.

"Hibiya-sama!" yelled a girl, running toward the golden eyed kid. A crowd who recognized the model shortly came to adore and serve Hibiya, and Psyche avoided them. Even when he liked to be admired, it was a little too much.

Roppi was already in the room, sitting at the end exit to a window, oblivious to the rest. Psyche glomp his younger brother, who grunted.

"Get the fuck off..."

"Ne, Roppi-chan! I need you help..."

"Ask father..."

"But it's a secret!"

"I don't care."

"Roppi-chan, don't you love me?!"

"NO." said coldly the other, pushing him aside. Psyche still smiled, looking at the light blush in Roppi cheeks.

"Ok, everyone, take seat." asked the teacher, and the student looked for their places. "Today we welcome two new students, recently moved from Russia. They are new to our manners so please be gentle with them."

Psyche was daydreaming meanwhile looking at the window. He wanted to know Tsugaru...

"Hi there! My name is Delic Heiwajima, fifteen years old, rising star, and this is my older twin, Tsugaru. Our dad is Japanese and mom Russian and we are natural from there. I'm single, I like cute girls and my cell phone is..."

"Heiwajima-kun, a presentation is not the moment for the flirting." cut in the teacher.

Psyche look to the front, where the two blondes were standing. Tsugaru! He was dreaming!

"Tsugaru-kun, won't you speak to the rest?"

Tsugaru smiled at her and turned to take the chalk and write on the blackboard, with a very good calligraphy.

_HEIWAJIMA TSUGARU_

_FIFTEEN YEARS OLD_

_I CAN'T SPEAK, BUT I READ AND UNDERSTAND JAPANESE, SO DON'T MIND ME._

An uncomfortable silence fell on the students. Tsugaru keep writing.

_AND PAY NO ATTENTION TO MY STUPID BROTHER'S EGO_

"Hey!"

"Oh... that's good... I mean, not that your mute, but..." the teacher was perplexed, not knowing how to deal with the situation. Tsugaru shake his head and smiled to her. "Well, you need to take your seats..."

"Sensei~~~~~~~~~~ here~~~~~~~~~~~! Tsugaru-kun can seat next to me!" yelled Psyche, almost getting deaf his next school mate. The teacher shuddered; she knew better not to deny anything to the Orihara's.

"Fine, is you like, Tsugaru-kun, Orihara-kun will gladly be your mate. And Delic-kun, you..."

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"

Many girls (and some boys) raised their hands. Delic smiled and choose a pretty girl who blushed furiously at his smile.

Tsugaru sat to Psyche's left side, who almost humped him.

"Hi! I'm Psyche Orihara, nice to meet you!"

Tsugaru nodded, his soft smile never wavering. He recognized the boy, it was Virus 128, and the colors of those eyes were unique. Hi took a small notepad and write.

_NICE TO MEET YOU TOO._

It was almost possible to see the hearts flying around Psyche.

"Disgusting..." murmured Roppi.

* * *

Tsugaru let himself be dragged and carried by Psyche, who perched to his arm during the lunch recess. That boy liked to talk indeed, and so fast that sometimes he missed some of the talk. Delic was making himself loved by everyone, as usual, and Tsugaru let himself felt at ease, it were little chances to any attack to them. Because, the reason that the two were always together was for Tsugaru protect his brother. He was his bodyguard since the attack that let him mute two years ago.

"Tsu-nii!" Psyche and Tsugaru turned to see Tsukijima running to them, his messy hair and the red scarf flying behind. Tsugaru received in his arms his beloved little brother, and kissed his temple. Psyche stared at them, jealousy crawling inside him. Tsuki made some movements with his hands, and Tsugaru answered with another movements. After a few minutes, Psyche couldn't stop meddling.

"Excuse me~~~who are you?"

The young blonde almost jumped when he realized that Psyche was there.

"Ro-Roppi-kun?"

"Nope, I'm Psyche, Roppi is my brother." Said Psyche, smiling.

"Ah! I'm Tsukijima, Tsugaru's brother. Nice to meet you!"

A possessive grin plastered on Psyche lips, getting closer to Tsugaru. Tsuki did not perceive the change on the raven boy.

"What was that?" asked Psyche, signaling their hands.

"You mean the signs language? I learned it to speak with Tsu-nii."

"I see."

Tsugaru took his notepad, wrote down and showed it to Psyche.

_SORRY, TSUKI IS A LITTLE OBLIVIOUS TO HIS SURROUNDINGS. HE MEANT NO OFFENSE._

"It's fine, since he's your brother. But, how do you know Roppi-chan?"

Tsuki blushed furiously, something that got Psyche's attention.

"Ro-Roppi-kun helped me yesterday... I get lost very easily, and I was scared but he helped me..."

"He... helped you?!"

_That was something definitely interesting!_

Roppi nodded, hiding his face on his scarf.

"You like Roppi-chan, Tsuki-chan?"

Roppi blushed even more, barely nodding.

"He was... nice to me... and I want to do something for him... in exchange..."

"Well, he usually goes to the roof during lunch, and he likes pizza... but I think he did not bring anything to eat today..."

"Oh-oh! I... I need to go! See you, Tsu-nii!"

Psyche licked his lips, a little devilish smile on his face. Oh, now he has something to mess with Roppi-chan. Tsugaru tugged Psyche's arm, and he looked at him with his most innocent eyes to his blonde. Tsugaru signaled a place in the courtyard where a crowd gathered.

"Oh, that's Hibi-chan fans." the confused look of the blonde made him explain "My little brother. He's a famous model, and he always acts as a prince. Come."

They went close to the place and Tsugaru could see a younger version of Psyche, golden eyed, with a shiny crown on top of his head. At his side, a white horse.

"As you can see... His fans are his servants"

"What's that?" asked Delic, appearing eating something one of his followers gave him.

"My little brother, Hibiya and his court."

"I see…"

"Delic-kun is more beautiful than that snotty kid!" some of the other students yelled.

"What? Hibiya-sama has been around longer, he deserves more respect. And he's our prince!"

"He uses all of you as slaves; he sees all of you as inferiors!"

The discussion was heating up, and Hibiya got up.

"Who is that commoner you are speaking so high about?"

"Hi!" smiled Delic, getting closer to the boy. Hibiya looked angry at the blonde.

"Identify yourself, peasant."

"Never was called that before" Delic' s smile never faltered, and bowed in front of the golden eyed "My name is Delic Heiwajima, your highness" the last words had so much mocking on them that Hibiya was trembling. Delic ruffled Hibiya's hair, messy "I never expected to find such a cute thing here!"

"You! How dare you to touch me?!" yelled Hibiya, hitting the hand that touched him. Delic frowned a little, but soon his smile was back on his lips.

"So cute~~~~ I do like you!"

Tsugaru sighed.  _Here we go again…_

"How dare him to touch Hibiya-sama with his dirty hands!"

"He needs punishment!"

"How dare you to say that about Delic-kun!"

The things were heating again, but then the bell rang, and the students went to their rooms. Delic smiled to his twin when Tsugaru frowned at him.

* * *

Roppi pay no attention to the class after lunch break. He was busy searching information on the net trough his cell phone, and even when the teachers saw him, they knew that he won't listen to them, but had good grades anyway. Roppi searched through many foreigner pages, especially in Russian (language he learned form Izaya), until an old news on PRAVDA got his interest. He looked more info and even when there was little info, he could understand it.

_Moscow, XXXXXX_

_Unknown forces attacked the residence of middle class family._

_Still too early to make hypothesis, in the attack died the mother of four boys (two of them severally injured) and the husband, a Japanese man, also needed hospitalization._

Looking for more, Roppi almost got frustrated, but a picture made him smile.

A picture of a younger Tsuki.

* * *

_**AN: How was it? I was going to write more, but I need to arrange my nephew birthday party, so I'm going to be busy until next week, that why I don't think I'll update sooner. And I do promise more boyxboy action next time, I know that's you want to read…. Sorry to be so slow…** _


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to not falling apart, I'm so tired... Oh, this story wasn't going to go this way.... But, my mind can't stop, I couldn't help it. Definitely M from now on…. And the chapters has titles now. Also, I'm publishing this alro in ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

 

CHAPTER 4: Love fool (The cardigans)

How long has it been? His lips on his, taking his breath, his hands touching his body, undressing him, those eyes, staring at his nude body-it has been the only person, besides father, who has seen him like that.  
His smile, wicked, pervert. He loved it, to be touch and touch, kiss those lips, be marred and possessed by him.  
Roppi loved his own brother, Psyche. Not your traditional family love, the one who have for your brother. No, this was unrequited love, at least as how he wanted it, but Psyche agreed to bed him, after finding out the true reason for Roppi to cut himself.  
“Roppi-chan, why you hurt yourself?”  
“Because I’m tainted.”  
“Tainted?”  
“I love you, brother.”  
“I also love you, Roppi-chan!”  
“No! I love, love, love you! I fell in love with Psyche!”  
Psyche liked the recent scar he cut in his wrists. Roppi stared at him, amazed by his beauty. Psyche moved along the arm to the shoulder, and suck neck, leaving a mark. Roppi trembled of pleasure; meanwhile Psyche’s hands caressed their members, rubbing one with the other. The friction was something so good, so good, the only thing that relaxed him besides the cutting.  
“Psy-Psyche…”  
Psyche licked his earlobe, “Cum, Roppi-chan ♥.”  
Roppi bite his lips, avoiding the scream leave his mouth. Breathless, he was floating in a white emptiness; meanwhile his orgasm passed and felt how Psyche caressed almost lovingly his face.  
When the moment was over, Psyche turned on the shower, letting the warm water clean the proofs of their intercourse. Nobody was there at that hour on the school, besides some clubs, and Psyche took Roppi there to calm him the only way he knew.  
Roppi hugged his almost twin from behind, hiding his face on Psyche’s neck. Psyche smiled, and caressed the top of Roppi’s head.  
“Are you better now?”  
Roppi nodded, not releasing him. The older sighed, and for a few minutes only the water running could be he  
“That boy, Tsuki-chan, likes you.”  
He could feel the tension on Roppi.  
“I don’t.”  
“But you helped him yesterday…”  
“Because he was annoying me.” A moment of silence and a kiss on Psyche’s back neck “Why you never possess me completely? Why you refuse for us to be one?”  
Psyche sighed again and made himself free. He turned to see the red orbs imploring him.  
“Because, I love you, but not that way, and you know it. I agreed to give you some release, but that I save for my precious person.”  
Roppi look down, and Psyche made him look his eyes “Roppi-chan, I think I have found that person at last, aren’t you happy for me, if you love me as you say?  
“No. I want you so much, that I can’t be so selfless.”  
“And me neither. I can’t sacrifice my happiness for yours.”  
Psyche stopped the water, and looked for a towel. He dried his body and then gave it to Roppi, who was still under the stopped shower.  
“Don’t come back late.”  
He left without looking back.

*****

Shitsuo was cleaning some glasses when Sakuraya sat in from of the bar, looking at him with his soft smile. The blonde knew better who exactly was in front of him, that he needed to be on guard. But the way Sakuraya looked at him, so relaxed and open, made his mission hard.  
“You’ll need to be ready for anything when you protect yours.”  
“I understand.”  
“No, you don’t.” his mother, beautiful, red lips and blonde hair, the small scar on his chest, was the one who trained him. “Shizuo is the ultimate human, the perfect warrior, but he despises violence; even when he’s a great fighter, he lacks technique. You must be one step ahead of your enemy.”  
“You look troubled.” The soft and musical voice draws him from the memory.  
“I’m sorry, Sakuraya-sama. What would you like?”  
“Only a glass of merlot, and some of your time, if that’s fine with you.”  
“Yes, no worries.”  
Shitsuo grab a glass and poured the red wine on it. Sakuraya take elegantly the glass and smelled it for a moment, and took a sip, approving it.  
“So, I see all the other workers respect you very much, more than your average coworker.”  
“You caught me. I’m the owner son.”  
Sakuraya raised an eyebrow. “Really?”  
“Yes. My father decided to settle back in Japan, and he always liked the bar life, it was his favorite job when he was young.”  
If Sakuraya was a spy send by Izaya Orihara, that was no secret to hide.  
“What’s your father name?”  
“Heiwajima Shizuo.”  
Sakuraya did not show any distress, only casualty on his moves.  
“A calm man?”  
“Not exactly. My father tends to be… passionate, as mother used to say.”  
“And her name?” Shitsuo looked at him with some refrain, and Sakuraya laughed softly “Please, don’t think I’m a sort of spy! I like you, Shitsuo-san.” The small, soft and warm hand of the raven haired touched almost shyly the bartender’s. “And I really want to know you, not just as your client. Maybe start a friendship?”  
Shitsuo liked the hand on his, and the beauty of the other mesmerized him.  
“Your enemy will look for your weakness, and attack you from the first hole on your defenses. Never let your guard down.  
“Promise, Shitsuo…  
That you will always look after them.”  
Shitsuo did not show his distress, but got an idea. Maybe he could also learn more from the Orihara’s.  
“I’ll like to talk on one of the tables, is more comfortable that way. You’ll like some snack?”  
“Only something not too sweet.”  
“Ok… I like sweets things more…”  
“That’s unexpected.”  
“I got it from father, but mother also liked it.”  
They sat on a table far from the rest. Sakuraya took another sip of his wine.  
“Did your parents break up?”  
“No. My mother died two years ago, in an accident.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” Shitsuo ate a cookie “And you, Sakuraya-sama?”  
“Please, at least drop the honorific with a mutual level… anyway, I’m the older of four brothers: Psyche, Hachimenroppi and Hibiya. I never met my mother, since my father is a very particular man… he only wanted to have sons, not a partner.”  
“That’s odd.”  
“Yes it is… but,” Sakuraya leaned his head, looking at Shitsuo seductively “I’m happy to be born, since I met Shitsuo-san.”  
Sakuraya closed the distance and kissed him, softly. Shitsuo tasted the sweet flavor of the other mixed with the merlot, and that made him hot. He opened his mouth and let his tongue wander the other’s mouth, taking more of that flavor.  
“You are a good kisser…” whispered Sakuraya when separated.  
“And Sakuraya-san tasted delicious.”  
Sakuraya smiled at him, and Shitsuo felt his heart race on his chest.  
“Don’t ever let yourself be a prey, only pretend to be one.”

****

Shizuo was on the roof of the bar, admiring the view. A soft wind caressed his face, and he really wanted to smoke.  
“Flea.”  
“You never lost you touch, uh?”  
Izaya walked to his side, and leaned to admire the view as well.  
“There was too much water under the bridge to just pass by everything.”  
“AH? And why did you say that you already surpassed this?” Izaya took his flick blade and out it on Shizuo’s throat, who watched at him without fear or angry. Izaya bite his lips, this wasn’t what he expected… why this monster never acted as he should?  
Shizuo grabbed the hand with the blade and stared at Izaya’s eyes, his brown eyes hard. Izaya looked aside.  
“What now? The game never ended… no meanwhile one of us is alive…” asked the informant and Shizuo bring him close to him.  
“A new stage starts.”  
Izaya put his free hand on Shizuo neck.  
“Then, let’s play again, Shizuo-chan.”  
Their lips meet at last.


	5. CHAPTER 5

Hello! Meanwhile I work on my nephew party, I try to write some more. I' m sorry if Psyche sounds like a bitch, but my idea of him is a version of a more playful of Izaya, but basically the same... And I needed Roppi to have a more twisted background. also, I think Shitsuo is a very faithful to his parents, and that's why he's like that, also, we need more boy xboy action, so, let's go!

NOTE: I don't own anything! And bad grammar and mispellings! Sorry!

* * *

 

**CHAPTER 5: Walking on broken glass (Annie Lennox)**

Delic was lying on his bed, eyes closed as we listened his mp3 player. The song was beautiful and he loved it, but it also bringed tears to his eyes. Funny, the brother known for his smile and playboy attitude, was actually crying over a song, just like a girl in love.

But that song POLYOSKA POLIE, was carved on his heart.

It was the last song he could sing with and tape Tsugaru, tree years ago, when life apperent easy, the future shined bright ahead of them,  and so many plans and dreams they shared. Tsugaru and he were going to be stars, together, like always. When that happened, it was like a part of Delic was ripped apart from him. The broken body of his beloved tepwin brother, bandaged and all in the hospital bes, his calm face and his pretty eyes closed, those eyes that always had a sense of knowledge, Delic was desperate to see open, to hear his voice, to grab his hand and made their way to the future.

Tsugaru was muted for the rest of his life. The wound was so profund that almost cut the artery, and destroyed the vocal cords. Delic cried next to his brother, tears  he never felt before, everything came falling apart around him. What was he going to do now, he, that only got a back scar, and his twin scarred for life? after a week, Tsugaru opened his eyes and looked at the hand that was holding his. He smiled tiredly to Delic, who dried his tears and huged him. Tsugaru stared confused at him, realizing his voice was gone. Delic, holding his tears, handed him a note pad and pen, no words were needed.

Tsugaru stared at the white paper longly, arranging his toughts until he started to write, his hand weak and writtng disarranged. He handed it to his twin, who was speecheless after reading it.

_KEEP ON SINGIN_

_FOR OURSELVES._

Delic smiled even qhen the tears were falling from his eyes.

His mobile vibrated and Delic stopped the music, cleaning his eyes. He look at the ID caller, it was Tsuki.

_Odd, he usually calls Tsugaru_ "Yes?"

"Delic-nii, I need your help..."

suddenly, Delic realized he needed a smoke. Realy hard.

In the floor of a alley, it was Tsuki along eoth the kid that looked as Psyche, Tsugaru's new boyfriend. A little trail of blooe on his forehead, and Tsuki was crying his heart next to the unconscious boy. He touched the neck lloking for the oulse, and he was glad to find it. He lifted the boy on his back and give his hand to his little brother, who grabbed it and walked

"This kid... Is Roppi, right?"

Tsuki made a sound, confirming it.

"He's so light... He don't eats anything?"

"Don't know..."

They walked in silence for a while, until Tsuki sobbed again.

"I got scared... He... He ki- ki-kissed m-me... And... And tried to do stuff.... I din't mean to hurt him!"

Delic siged, biting the cigarette on his mouth. So, this kid liked his little brother?

"I did it again... I blacked out and my body moved on his own..."

Delic sput the cigarette when they reached home. Shitsuo opened the door, frowning at them.

"Good evening." said the older.

"Big brother, you are back early!" smiled Delic, meanwhile Tsuki hide on his back. "Dad's home?"

"No he stayed behind. Tsuki, come out from Delic's back, you're as tall as him!" Tsuki obeyed and looked at the ground. "What happened?"

"Tsuki's friend was attacked and he defended him, but when he came back from his black out, he found his friend hurt," Delic lied as he said the truth, so it was impossiible to discover him. Tsuki looked at his brother wide eyed.

"That's the truth?"

_Well, in a way_ "You know Tsuki don't lies..."

"Tsuki?"

The smaller nodded, so Shitsuo sighed and let them in. Delic dropped the unconscious boy on the couch and Shitsuo examined him.

"It's a shallow wound, nothing to worry. We need to look after him for the night, because if he doesn't wakes up, he'll need medical assistance."

"Uh-hn." murmured Tsuki, sitting next to Roppi, his eyes imploring.

"Who is this kid anyway?"

"Tsugaru's new boyfriend brother, and Tsuki-chan's lover."

"Delic-nii!" Tsuki blushed furiously.

"What? You told me he kissed you..." Delic grinned.

"He needs a bed... Since is your... 'friend', you'll take care of him, Tsuki."

"Yes..."

"I'll carry him." said Delic and grabbed the boy, and when he saw the preocupied look on Shitsuo, he smiled at him "This kid is light as a father, really, and my back is fine. Let's go, Tsuki-chan."

 

*****

 

Roppi woke up to a ray of sun in his face, and he started to inquire how the light entered his blacked out windows, he turned around and a strong pain was pulsing at hte side of his head. He remembered the red eyes of Tsuki burning with hatred and anger, a fist meeting his temple and darkness closing in.

Groaning, he sat on the holding his head..He remembered Psyche walking on the school, his arm around Tsugaru's. He bite his lips then, anger an sadness burning in his eyes and heart, and running away from school.  He remembered crossing with Tsuki after school, the blonde lost again, push the boy in an alley and force himself to the other. Tsuki looked at him wide eyed, not knowing what to do about his advances.

" _Do you like me, don't you? Come on, lets have a nice time~~~"_ he purred on the other's ear, his hand getting inside the pants.

" _Let... Let me go!"_

And the pain and darkess arrived.

Roppi grunted, realizing his stupidy over a heartbreak. Psyche surely was going to laugh his ass off when he heard about it...

"Good-good morning..." Roppi looked aside, seeing the anxoius figure of Tsuki. Just then he realized he wasn't at home, but in an unknown place. Tsuki bowed at him "Ho-how are you? I... I... I'm sorry! I... I got scared and when that happens... My body reacts on his own will!"

Roppi stared at him a long time, feeling the bandages on his head. Why was the moron apologizing, when he was the one who almost raped him? This was odd...

"Why I'm here?"

"Because I hurt you..."

The care and sadness on the voice of the blonde made Roppi heart clench. He never had anyone who acted like thst for him, not even Psyche... Why this moron cared? He got up, ignoring the look of the other.

"Where's is the bathroom?"

"Uh? Ah, second door to your left..."

"Thanks..."  Was the soft wishper he gave as he went to the bathroom. He closed the door with the key and turned the water on. He washed his face, and searched the cabinet, until he found a blade. He watched the beautiful shine, cold and white, inviting to the release of the pain. The made the cut, but instantely he dropped the blade. This time hurt, it hurt so much... It didn't gave him his desired freedom, only pain. Tears came from his eyes, realizing, for the first time, how lonely he felt.

The door opened suddenly, a tsll blonde with cerulean eyes look at him anoyed.

"Breakfast is ready. Hurry up before it gets cold."

Roppi cleaned his wrist and went dowstairs, were a delicious smell called him. He saw Tsuki eating happyly his breakfast, and Roppi sat in front of him. The other blonde turned at him with a plate full of food, and Roppi felt nauseous.

"Is so much... Can you take some of it...?"

"You are so thin! You need to eat EVERYTHING, did you hear me?! Or I'll fill you with my hands..." was the answer he got from the older blonde, Roppi was speechless, never efore somebody said that to him.

"Shitsuo-nii is very strict with eating habits..." smiled Tsuki "you better obey him..."

Roppi looked at the food and tasted it.

"It's delicious... I never tasted home baked food before..."

"Never?!" asked the other two at unison.

"No... Father always was working, rarely eat with us... And  everything at home is buyed done. I think I never was taught on the good eating habit..."

"Well, since you are one of ours now, I'll fix that!" said Shitsuo, sitting at the table.

"Yours?"

"You are Tsukijima boyfriend, don't you?"

Roppi choked.

****

 

 

 

 


	6. CHAPTER 6

**_Hi there! Thank to those who review and pm me! I LOVE YOU!!! I’m back!!! I survived making the cake and muffins for my nephew party, but I almost injured badly my right hand (luckily I’m a lefty). And... I messed up again! I wrote wrong Tsuki’s name!!!!!!! SO SORRYYYYYYYY!!!!!! I’ll fix it, promise!!! (Thank you Kannachi for pointing it!) Now let's get into the noble skin of Hibiya!_ **

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER 6: I want it all/ We will rock you - Sucker Punch OST**

 

Hibiya was, since he remembered, a prince. He looked over the shoulder at everyone, even his older brothers, only his father was the closer to him. He was discovered when he was still in primary school, his shinning golden eyes captured the heart of a photographer, and from there his fame grow fast. He modeled young boy’s clothes, accessories, shampoos, colognes and in some cosplay magazines. Anyone who stopped to watch any of the magazines that he made the cover, or his photo showed inside, was mesmerized with his smooth skin, perfect hair, red mouth, and the way he looked at the camera or some other point, and the result was that all the products he did propaganda, were a success.

This got him to become more stubborn and exquisite on his demands and manners, and Alfred, the pet horse, was one of those. Izaya let him have it after bothering and making everyone crazy for a month. Hibiya was a prince, loved and admired by everyone, and only wished to meet his favorite actor, Hanejima Yuhei, and almost killed Psyche for losing the chance to meet him the first time they crossed paths with the mute Heiwajima. Now, the young model prince was sulking on his dress room, not paying attention to his manager.

"Hibiya-sama..." his manager implored him. He came with the proposal to make the cover and some other shooting for the inside art of the single of PAY420, but…

"Never! I'm a top model, I'll not do photos for that peasant!" his golden eyes flasher in anger, and the manager was having a migraine already.

"But, Hibiya-sama, you should think of your future! If you want to stay in business, you'll need to start to act on your age!"

A bottle of water hit the head of the man, -luckily for him, it was half empty-, and the young model yelled "OUT! **NOW!"**

The man knew better and run out of the dresser room. The prince was impossible these days!

Hibiya breathe hard and throw himself on his sofa. He was panting hard, letting the anger run on his body, flushing his face and creating false enemies on his mind.

The truth was that Hibiya knew his manager was right. He started to note the glances, the touches, the wicked smiles and uncomfortable proximity of strangers and coworkers. They stopped to see him as the cute little prince, and looked at him with desire, dirty desire, they undressed him with those glances and for that his body trembled, his legs lose their force and his walk hasn't the elegancy he used to have.

He would never admit it, but he was... _A little afraid...._

He got thirsty and when he realized he spend the water yelling at his manager, he decided to look for more. On the corridor, in front of a vending machine, he crossed with the mute Heiwajima. Recognizing him, Tsugaru salute him bowing. Hibiya looked completely lost at the machine... It was embarrassing, but he did not know how it worked, ‘cos always somebody served him. Tsugaru, aware of his indecision, signaled a mineral water and Hibiya nodded, so Tsugaru purchased it and gave it to him. Hibiya grabbed it, opened and drank.

"You are a very good servant indeed," proclaimed Hibiya after finishing drinking, never giving thanks for it "You should serve me; I'm looking for a knight. I'll talk with Psyche and arrange everything."

Tsugaru raised an eyebrow. This boy was definitely nothing as Psyche.

"So, what do you say? You accept, right? Of course, nobody on his right mind would deny my request; I'm a prince after all!"

"Hibi-chan~~~~ what are you speaking about?" Psyche walked from the washroom, and attached himself to his blonde. He stared coldly at his baby brother; the prince was out of his mind if he was trying to hit on Tsu-chan! "Look for your knight elsewhere, little prince."

"You should know brother; I always got what I want."

Psyche hardened his eyes and a chill run down the spine of Hibiya. Those eyes... Those weren't the eyes of Psyche...

Tsugaru caressed the hair of Psyche and the boy relaxed, looking up at his beloved. The blonde shook his head and smiled to him sweetly.

"I know Tsu-chan likes me better!" smiled Psyche and hugged him, and Hibiya look at them pissed. Who think this man was to reject him?!

"Neh~~~ love birds, that's paparazzi material~~~" Delic appeared smoking a cigarette; gaining hard glances form the other three.

"That bad for our health," said Psyche.

"That so gross and disgusting!" exclaimed Psyche, covering his nose with his sleeve and making faces. Tsugaru looked at him disapproval.

"Hey, let me be!" replied the singer "Is just one!"

"And cancer cause!" said Hibiya. Delic smiled, mischievous, and kneeled in front of Hibiya and take the hand that was free.

"His highness is preoccupied about my health, I'm so honored!" he said mocking the kid, who was red of embarrassment "I swear to his highness I'll never do it again!" and then he light off the cigarette against the floor.

"Le-let go!" Hibiya was trying hard to keep his pose, but when he felt a pair of lips caress his hand the pulled away hard. "You...!"

Delic got up, smirking to the kid, who was fighting the urge to hit him. How dared he! And how dared to look him at the eyes, it was so disrespectful!

"I know! Deli-chan can be Hibi-chan knight's!" proposed Psyche.

"WHAT?!"

"Well, I can be that for Chibiya!" said Delic and messed the hair of the prince.

"Let go dam it!" yelled the prince and run away, anger tears on his eyes. _Why? Why everyone mocked at him?!_

"Ah~ I think I hurt him..."

"No, Hibi-chan is always like that."

“Psy-kun, your appearance is in five!” called a stunt to Delic and then the two blondes went to the scenario.

 

*****

 

Delic look at the audience and the blinding lights. There, his body felt light and his heart was free, his voice conquered the hearts and everyone cheered at him. He could feel the eyes of Tsugaru on him and the smile his brother send him.

“That was the debut single of PSY420, everyone!” said the interviewer and Delic took seat in front of the man, his smile never wavering “Say, Psy-kun! You’re natural from Russia, right?”

Delic explained his origins to the man and the public, avoiding the dark details. PSY420 wasn’t Delic, so he did not need to show it, only the charming smile and singing.

“You were present by Hanejima Yuhei itself, is true that you are a familiar?”

Delic made a move, arranging his hair “Yes, he’s my uncle. But he only help me to get the opportunity for an audition, the rest was my own work.”

“Indeed! The talent is from family!” exclaimed the interviewer, and looked at the next questions “Tell us, since Valentine’s is close, do you have a special someone? We know that in the western, boys and girls made gifts.”

“Yes, but I still haven’t find my special person.”

“Ohhh, and how that person should it be?”

“Well, delicate as a flower, shinning eyes of pure love… a sincere person, who don’t hesitates to say what has in mind.” a long murmur was heard, and Delic never stopped smiling. When he said that, the shinning eyes of golden of a certain prince came to his mind.

The interview longed for at least half more hour, and Delic was happy to finish it. Uncle Kasuka was right; acting was really tiresome work.

He changed his dress of PSY420 and then the door was suddenly open by a crying Psyche.

“Deli-chan!!! Convince Tsu-chan to hang with me!!!! He says he can’t let you alone!”

“Well, that’s…”

“But why? You’re big, you can go back home safe, right?” said Psyche, his puppy eyes stabbing at Delic hearts.

“Ugh…”

“Please, tell him!!! I wanna walk taking hands with Tsu-chan!!!!” cried the other, and Tsugaru looked really embarrassed about his new boyfriend.

“Ne, big brother, take him for a walk or something… I can go home fine! I’ll ask uncle Kasuka to pick me up.”

Tsugaru looked with uneasiness to his younger twin, and spoke with sings.

 

_Father won’t be pleased. He asked us to stick together, because the danger is not gone yet. I don’t want to involve Psyche._

 

Delic smiled. So his brother did like his auto-proclaimed boyfriend. He used the same language to answer.

 

_I’ll be careful, don’t worry._

 

Psyche looked at them meanwhile they spoke in signs. After Delic answered, Tsugaru turned to him and smiled, lending his arm for him to grab. The raven laughed happy, hearts flowing around him. He hugged Tsugaru and kissed his cheek, and then turned to Delic to do the same. But when Psyche went to kiss his cheek, he whispered in a low and cold voice “The little prince is in trouble, he needs his knight to rescue him...”

Delic looked at Psyche in the eyes when the boy separated from him, a dark shine in those fuchsia eyes, that was fast changed to his usual carefree attitude.

_That gives me the creeps…_

“Let’s go, Tsu-chan! I want ice cream!”

Delic waited for a few minutes. Even when can be a joke, the way the raven acted and spoke made him uncomfortable. Yeah, the golden eyed kid had nothing to do with him, but he wasn’t as bad as let him got in trouble… he had some experience with some crazy fans, and knew how bad a jealous person can be. Maybe Psyche didn’t like it his little brother getting close to his boyfriend?

He went out his dress room and crossed paths with a man looking desperate.

“Psy-kun!” he said, Delic not recognizing him “I’m Hibiya’s manager! I can’t find him! I saw one of his stalkers hanging around, but the person run before security could grab him! Please, tell me, have you seen him?”

Delic frowned. Psyche’s words again ringing on his ears, the dark aura…

“Where was the last place you saw him?” he asked.

“At the parking. Alfred, his pet horse is there and he went to check on him. Five minutes later, he was gone, his horse is still there.” The manager looked on the verge of tears. Delic run to parking and there it was Alfred, his white mane, kicking the ground, whinnying anxiously. Delic got close and caressed his long neck, feeling the life pulsing inside, and his frame reflected in a big black eye. Something shined a few meters in front of the horse, and when Delic pick it, it was Chibiya’s crown. The horse whinnied again sadly, and Delic released him and got up. He practiced back in Russia horseback riding, so when Alfred runned, he grabbed hard. He never did something as that before, pedestrians got scared and the drivers yelled at him, but he never made the horse slow his pace. He did not follow a direct path, but he knew his gut was right, if he followed, he was going to find the little prince. The animal run fast, the white mane’s flowed with the wind and in a freeway he heard another whinny: it’s was aunt Celty on his black bike. Delic made a sign to her and she signaled the way. Delic made Alfred follow her, and they got in a port area, and Alfred stopped at the entrance. Delic got down, feeling his legs tremble a little after the ride, he wasn’t very used to it. Celty signaled a warehouse where a car was recently parked.

Delic stop and lighted a cigarette, asking to himself what was he doing. Even when Hibiya was there, why has he come here? Why has to be him who rescue the kid, if it was actually the case?

Celty was next to him, waiting for his decision.

The golden eyes, shinning with tears, the pouty mouth and stubborn expression, along with the malicious grin of Psyche…

He light off the cigarette and went in.

 

****

 

Hibiya was bounded and tied down, lying in a dirty mattress. A yellow light was over his head, and the place smelled bad, like confining, humidity, feces and dirt. Somewhere, water dripped. At least two persons had taken him: a male he remembered saw once, which send him dirty letters and disgusting photos, and an unknown woman on his forties, who was arranging a camera. In a table a briefcase was open, with odd devices which made him tremble.

He tried to free himself, but the knots were to strong and they have injected something that made him dizzy. He closed his eyes, anger tears flowing.

_“You should know better, little brother, before touching what is mine.”_ Those were Psyche’s words...

_No… it can’t be… isn’t it?_

“Our star is crying already, please, keep your tears for the camera and the main act.” Said the male, smiling like a sadist, and Hibiya trembled.

These persons were going to have his way with him!

“Grab him, so I can get of his pants,” said the woman and the man hold him hard, meanwhile the disgusting hands of her unfastened the belt and the shoes, taking it off along with the pants. His underwear was the only thing that protected Hibiya’s lesser pants, and he bite his choke, embarrassed.

“How cute!” laughed the woman, caressing his member over the clothes, and Hibiya kicked her. The man hit him and he almost blacked out, hearing her complaints about hurting his pretty face.

He just wanted to die!

The man hold him harder and the woman caressed his legs, kissing here and there, Hibiya’s view was blurred with tears.

“This will sell so good! You should be happy, little prince; your followers will pay well for this session!”

Hibiya tried hard to not think on it, hide inside away of that, meanwhile a pair of hands removed his underpants and caressed his small member in a way he never expected a stranger would do. He put all his attention to the sound of the water dripping, hitting something metallic again and again. Luckily, the drug was making his effect…

Suddenly, the yellow light was off, making the darkness close over them. The hands removed from his body, he heard screams and the sound of hit and debris. Something flashed and he could see a golden haired man dressed in white.

_A white knight?_

Another scream and the light went on again. He saw a tall figure bowed in from of him, unfastening the knots and the bound on his mouth. He saw the fallen bodies of his captors, the camera on pieces and trembled.

“You ok?” it was the deep, musical voice of _that_ blonde. His body moved on his own and hugged him, crying hard “He-hey!”

Hibiya did not move, he cried his heart, his fears out. He never expected for somebody to actually come for him!

“My… knight…” he sobbed before the darkness finally claimed him.

“Chibiya!” Delic shake the small body, but the kid didn’t reacted. Possible, the bastards have game him something. He looked fine, tough: a little bruised and his…“innocence” intact. He searched for the underwear and pants and dressed him up. He carried the boy outside in bridal style; the night was already letting the dawn conquer the sky with his blush. Celty was going to take care of the rest, so he got on Alfred and went home.

_Dad is going to say something…_

Somewhere in the city, another raven haired boy with fuchsia eyes deleted a SMS on his phone.

 

***

 

Sitting in front of his computer, he was writing an email to his lawyer and other the detective who followed the investigation about the persons who tried to kill him along with the rest of his family. The morning sun was rising and he felt very tired… the new game he and Izaya started was everything they always wanted, to be together and one, he still could feel the warmth of the other body close to his. That made him smile. Then, the issue of the kids came to his mind.

Shizuo was speechless, to say the least. He knew his sons inherit his passion and do before think attitude, but this… well, was a little too much. The third son of Izaya was the new ‘best friend’ (even when Shitsuo told him they were something more) of his younger son, Tsuki, and since he was his youngest son, he had a soft spot for him, so he let the red eyed kid to stay for a few days. But the best was Delic, who returned horseback riding with a golden eyed child in his arms, who only said the Delic was his knight and nobody was going to made the be apart. The child even dressed as a prince! The flea was going to hear him about the crazy sons he raised, especially since this happy family was going to crumble soon.

“It’s the blood” he realized, almost laughing “I can always find my flea, and they have the same ability.” He wrote a message to Izaya’s phone, he needed to talk to him about the kids.

“Father, you should rest.” Said Shitsuo, retrieving an oxygen tube and a mask from a closet that was usually with a key. Shizuo finished sending his mails and went to the bed, and the put it on and inhaled the oxygen on his tired lungs, Shitsuo was the only one who knew about this.

About his terminal lung cancer.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weaking up of Delic and little prince Chibiya

**Hi there! I don’t know if this is going to reach for Valentine’s, but here I am writing... on my office work!**

**PS: The only thing about valentine’s is the name of the band of the song title... Sorry the mistakes and more sensible topics ahead, I hope this story isn’t getting confusing.**

* * *

 

 

 

 **CHAPTER 7: “TEARS DON'T FALL” (BULLET FOR MY VALENTINE** )

 

Sitting on his bed, a note pad on his legs, a red pen on hands, Psyche was hearing a song in his mp3 player, drafting bunnies (just like the one Roppi liked back in the kinder, and he let the other kids hurt, making Roppi cry in his arms for a whole week) meanwhile the sun rised. His little brother was fine, as expected. Not that he was going to be very upset if the brat got hurt anyway, he search for it. The same was as with Roppi: he never liked people touching what was his. Roppi was a very cute and innocent kid to let him be taken for another person, so he always, for those who tried to make a friendship to his almost twin, scare them away. The best was when the boy decided to fall for him, it was perfect! Psyche was happy to have his favorite toy only for him, even if he had to kill him, Roppi was his... meanwhile it lasted. When  they started high school, Roppi stop being cute and turned boring, dark and sad, so he only look for the other when he needed it.

The Heiwajima’s arrival changed the play. He fell for Tsugaru that first time and was decided to make him his, even if he needed to kill the rest of the world, Roppi found himself a toy and Hibiya had his knight. Meanwhile everyone played their roles, Psyche was happy. Next to the bunnies, a face with teeths like fangs and wicked smile was drawn, a way he always draw VIRUS 128. Bored, Psyche ripped the sheet and trash it away.

 

****

 

Delic woke up feeling very warm, a sweet smell and a very soft thing caressing his face. He relaxed on the bed, feeling content and cozy. The house was waking up, and he felt something stir on his arms. He opened his eyes to see the small figure of Chibiya sleeping in his arms, tightly gripping on his pajamas. He blinked, remembering the events of the previous night and the reluctance of the kid in departing, Chibya kept yelling something about knights, duty and other things until his father told him to let _the fucking brat_ stay or he was going to commit justified murder. Delic caressed the cute face of the young model, discovering he really liked the other, it felt perfect having his small frame in his arms, the closeness made a nice feeling form in his chest. He kissed softly the white temple and slowly freed from the  grab.  He took the upper part of the pajama off and when he was going to look for clean clothes a small voice spoke.

“What happened to your back?”

Delic turned fast, startled, but the boy in his bed only looked curious, not scared or anything. He returned to look for his clothes. “It was an accident two years ago... something fell on my back.” he answered, not looking at Hibiya.

“It hurt?

“Yes... but not as much as what happened to Tsugaru or Tsuki... they got it worst... Tsugaru can’t talk anymore, and Tsuki’s memory was never the same.”

“I see...” said Hibiya, and then Delic turned to look at him. The kid looked so innocent and cute that he wanted to eat him, there, **NOW..**.

_He’s only a thirteen years old kid!_

“Do you want to take a bath?” he asked before thinking and Hibiya’s face brightened up. _Perfect..._

Hibiya got up from the bed and simply said: “Undress me.”

“What?!”

“Delic, is seven AM on a sunday, don’t yell so early!” he heard his father roar, and Delic groad.

“I think I don’t understand you...” he tried, and Hibiya pouted.

“Sakuraya-nii always helps me to dress me, he bathes with me and everything. Now, that’s your job, since you’re my knight.”

Delic was starting to get from where that attitude came from. Spoiled brat, why he had to be so... so innocent and cute?! He went to Hibiya and helped him to take his clothes.

“I can’t believe you still have somebody to do this for you...” he said, meanwhile Hibiya let him do, showing how used he was to it “No way you are a spoiled kid...”  
“I’m a prince, I can act spoiled!” replied Hibiya, and then Delic saw the marks on the wrists and the neck of the boy from the previous adventure. “Delic?”

“I... I’m sorry... I almost  fail...”

“But you didn’t” said Hibiya, taking Delic’s face on his small warm hands “You went for me, you’re my knight....” Hibiya longed for kiss him, and the other avoided it.

“We need to hurry, before Tsuki goes in, he leave everything a mess!”

“Oh... fine.”

The disillusion on the prince’s face hurt, but a kiss and a bed so close wasn’t a safe place with a Delic feeling so horny close.

Delic rubbed the smooth skin of Hibiya's back, feeling a little nervous. Even when he already had some intimacy with other people, being with Hibiya made him feel different. Hibiya, by his side, also felt nervous: he was used to be attended and washed by Sakuraya or a servant, but the warm of Delic's body, the touch of his hands, made a tremble run in his skin, his breath fast and his heart race.

"I'm going into the tub!" he said, submerging his body in the water. Delic washed his hair and rubbed his body, hiding his excitement with a towel. He rinsed the soap and then entered the tube.

"Hey, I'm still inside!"

"So? It's big enough for both of us" smiled Delic, relaxing in the warm water. Hibiya blushed, submerging almost completely on the water, and when Delic caressed his back he almost jumped. "Relax, you're so tense! I won't do anything fishy... I do nice massages..."

"Oh... Right..." almost muttered the prince and closed his eyes, letting Delic hands massages his back and shoulders, feeling content. Delic smiled, for once he tried to not ruin it, since most of his relationships were mostly bed adventures or so, and never tried to know more of the other part.

"Delic...?"

"Mm?"

"I like you..." said Hibiya, turning his head and catching the singer lips in a clumsy kiss.

"Chibiya..." both were blushing hard.

A sudden call to the door broke the moment.

"Hurry up, Izaya is asking for his kid!" said the hard voice of Shizuo.

 

 

*****

 

" _Mama? Where's papa?"_

_Mom looked so sad. Her pretty sky blue eyes, the same as Shitsuo, were clouded with tears. The previous night, a discussion, a sound of crash and a door closing hard. Tsuki went to Tsugaru's bed for comfort. Papa and mama always fight, but since Tsuki begin to show his strength, their fights got more frequent. Mama wanted for Tsuki to train his power, and papa wanted to him forget it, to do a treatment or something for that monstrous ability be gone._

_"He's like you!"_

_"I don't want to raise a boy that will be called_ a monster _!"_

_Tsuki cried, it was his fault. He should never had been born..._

_Mama arms were warm and caring. She hugged him close, very close, teached a pretty song to the twins, who later taped for her birthday. Even when papa wasn't there, they were happy._

_"I love you, mama, don't cry! I'll always be with you!"_

_Then the men came. He opened the door, coming from school happy to show how good he scored on math. Those men were treating mama, and when he saw them hurt her, he snapped. He jumped them, red swirling around , screams and then Tsugaru covering him, red on his throat, and a explosion, debris falling over them and everything got blurred after something hit hard on his head._

_"Mama..."_

 

Tsuki woke up feeling sad and uneasy. Tears dripped from his eyes, and when he tried to recall the memory of the dream, it vanished as smoke in the air. Only mama's smile lasted, the love she had for the four of them, papa playing on the field with Shitsuo and the six of them happy. He knew something more happened in the middle, from that day the six went on pic nic and the accident, but he can't recall it. The memories escaped from his grasps, only in dreams he saw them, but every time he woke up, he was again Tsuki, he dumb giant, that everyone pitied or mocked him, and he couldn't even talk back, because the words and ideas tangled on his tongue when he got anxious. Tsuki only wanted a friend.

"What's wrong?"

Roppi sleep on a futon in the floor,  and sat when he heard the sobbing. Tsuki shaked his head.

"I'm... frust...frustra... Damn it!"

"Frustrated? Why?"

"I can't arrange my ideas, I can't retain things on my memory! I wish I have died back then!" he screamed, clutching his head in absolute desolation. A pair of thin and cold arms embraced him, a little insecure.

"Don't say that..." Whispered Roppi.

"I don't remember well.... But I know that it was my fault..."

"How?"

"I just know..." Tsuki cried, and Roppi hugged him.

"I'm sure you're not the guilty one. And I know it, because you're are the most kind person I ever met." said Roppi, kissing his cheek.

 

+****+

 

Shizuo drank a strong dark coffee that Shitsuo made him in the kitchen table. Izaya was checking on Hibiya and Roppi, and he was left with alone with Sakuraya and Psyche, a kid who gave him a bad feeling

_Just the same as Izaya gave him the first time we meet._

The older of his sons was a perfect parent for his little brothers, something he learned to do when he first separated from Nadja *****. The relationship got strained after he discovered she trained him to become an assassin to, saying he needed to know how protect himself from their enemies. Shizuo got angry, as usual, he wanted his sons to have a normal life, normal friends, to walk on the streets with no fear of stupid looking for trouble only for some pride.

He wanted a calm and nice life, he always despised violence, even when his character played always against his intents. For that reason, he denied the feelings he started to feel for the flea, the only person (besides Kasuka and few friends) that accepted him as he was. Nadja also showed interest on him, shared many interest with him and he really tried to love her, something he believed he reached when she told him Shitsuo was  coming. He left everything behind, looking for a life he always dreamed of...

He still felt guilty. He knew they were going to go after his family, and even so he left home. when he reached home, he removed the debris with his bare hands to rescue his family, helped by Shitsuo, who called for him when the attack happened. He found Delic holding on his back a column, under him was a severely hurt Tsugaru, who also protected Tsuki on his arms. removing more debris, he found her broken body and cried, cried of guiltiness for not having protected his family, for breaking a vow he made to her. his family was destroyed, and it was his fault.

then, the pain started.

Slow, but strong, it crept on his chest, leaving him without breath, his body weak and tired. The emergency attend him and the protocol asked for some X-ray. and then more tested until the doctor called for him, the face dark and a inform on the table. Another specialist was came in, and they spoke about of something called _small cell lung carcinoma_ , a _treatment of sorts_ and a **_very_** _dark prognosis_ , even when his body resisted the disease better than many other patients, it started to show the first symptoms, like the torso ache, the bloody cough and a slowly for surely weakened body. The treatment would required to be very aggressive and urgent, it would let him completely dependant for some time, a time his sons would need him to protect them, to contain them on this darks moments. They needed their strong father, not a sick and useless man. He asked for their silence and promised to take the treatment when his sons got discharged.

They left for Japan the very first day the boys left the hospital.

In Japan, he reached Kasuka and his brother was happy to have them back. Shizuo hid his sickness and tried to live a normal life in his hometown, but it wasn’t long before Shitsuo discovered the blood stains on the bed sheets and the progressive loss of weight on his father. He had to confess about his sickness and Shitsuo begged for him to go to the hospital.

_“I don’t want to end my days there, and I don’t want you and the rest to have the burden of taking care of me. I hate hospitals, and I don’t deserve to live after what I did to all of you.”_

_“Father, what ever happened, it passed. Please, I beg you! For the boys...”_

_“Shitsuo, you’re a good son. Please, let me end my days as I wish...”_

And Shitsuo, as a god and faithful son he was, carried on his wish.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***I use another name, but yeah, she’s Vorona. Since I only know that she uses a pseudonym and her real name is unknown, I choose a name I liked, since I think, if you marry with the person you love, you’ll use your true name.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm on vacations… and I got sick, and also, I'm trying to get my driver's license…. Agh and I have a little writer's block… damn it.**

**BTW, it was pointed to me as an error Delic calling Hibiya as "Chibiya". I'm using a nick that I've read in several fics, a pet name Delic use as joke and love, putting together the words "chibi" (small) and Hibiya.**

_**WARNINGS: yaoi, bad grammar and I'm just borrowing them… I'm starting to have another DRRR! Idea, somebody want it? I CAN'T START MORE STORIES NOW!** _

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: Be yourself (AUDIOSLAVE)**

Shitsuo Heiwajima, twenty years old, was the first son of the union of Nadja and Shizuo. A beautiful boy, golden haired and measured demeanor, he was usually compared with the calm character of his uncle Kasuka. But Shitsuo wasn't as expressionless as Kasuka; he did showed his emotions like happiness and anger, just in a more reserved way than his passionate father (and must kids of his age). He was very happy when he learned that he was going to have two little brother's, he was five years old when Nadja greeted him and showed the babies in the hospital. He remembered the daisy he picked for her and the soft smile she gave him then. And almost two years later, Tsuki was born.

Shitsuo remembered that, even when he was almost eight, only a kid, he sensed that something was off in his family. Their parents didn't talk as much, they didn't shared those touches and looks, and Shizuo started to stay longer times away from home.

He knew his family wasn't a normal one. Nadja taught him that his family had many enemies, and those wanted to hurt them. That he must learn to protect those he loved, as she learned when she was a small girl. And as a good son, Shitsuo learned the art of assassination from his mother, and a night coming from the market, he killed his first objective. He was twelve then.

He was also twelve, when he saw Shitsuo kissing a man a few meters from home. It was raining, and the drops hitting his umbrella made an odd sound. A thin, small raven haired man, somehow, it looked familiar, even when he never saw him before. Something in his blood, his whole being, clicked, craved for.

The rain kept on falling, and he followed the man, forgetting everything else. His heart pounded inside his chest, anger and sadness asking for release.

That was the first time he killed because his sentiments came in the way.

In Japan, everything looked so distant, but every time he recalled, all those feelings assaulted him. He never put his father in evidence of his treason, and let his mother believe what she wanted when the first divorce talk came. Even when they don't understand, most kids know when their family is coming apart.

He tried, really, to forgive his father for the pain he brought to his mother, for the hurting words towards Tsuki, for letting them be hurt that day.

It gave him a dark pleasure to know his father was sick, even when he felt bad about it. Karma getting him back.

Then, things have to get complex. Like when he was starting to like the job as bartender in Draco's. He was taking out the garbage, when the most beautiful man he ever saw falls next to him. He hurried to help him to get up, and then he fall mesmerized for a pair of shinning softly pink colored eyes.

Sakuraya Orihara was the name. An interior designer who just broke up with his lover after a nasty fight that very night. He sprained his ankle, and he gave him ice for it until the cab came to take him his father's place.

Shitsuo already knew who the Orihara's were that time, and what type of persons they were. That didn't stop him to fall for the other men.

* * *

"Ready!"

Hibiya jumped happily into the scenario, a new prince robe on. Delic looked at him smiling softly, the kid, even as annoying and bossy he could get, also was very cute and innocent, something his older brother's weren't. It reminded him Tsuki a little.

The scenario was a pier, and Hibiya dressed white pants, black boots that reached under his knees, a white shirt with a blue navy jacket and his trademark golden crown. The boy was simple delicious, and Tsugaru had to pinch Delic to make him comeback from his daydreaming.

Delic was dressed as a pirate. Really. With the hat, and the sword and everything else. The photo shooting was for a magazine interview about the debut single and the new work of Hibiya. The idea was about a prince being captured by a corsair, and the fans would love the photos of them. Delic hugged Hibiya shamelessly after they got in the mood, and Tsugaru smiled. He was happy that his brother got somebody to love anew.

Tsugaru didn't hold a grudge at his brother's for his losing his voice. Actually, even when he loved singing, he knew that, even if he still could, he wouldn't sing anymore. Their mother was gone, and the only reason he actually liked singing was to see her smile.

"Tsu-chan!"

Psyche jumped him and made him come back from his thoughts. Tsugaru smiled and ruffled the other's silky hair. He really liked his company, his happy smile and funny talk, even when he could get extremely possessive (the dark glances towards those who came too close when they were together weren't unknown), it was nice to have somebody, besides his family, who approached him without pity. He was starting to feel deeply for Psyche, and he actually was welcoming these feelings.

"Ne, this is booooring~~~" complained Psyche, pouting. "We should let them be~~~ and enjoy our time together!"

Tsugaru take his note and wrote

I CAN'T LEAVE DELIC ALONE

"WHY?! He's a big guy and can take care of himself and the prince!" yelled Psyche "Don't you like me?"

I DO LIKE YOU, BUT~

"No!" yelled Psyche, grabbing the note pad and throwing it to the floor "You're attention must be on me!"

The fuchsia eyes flashed in anger, part of the crew who was working turned to look at them. Tsugaru was a perplexed by the sudden change in the other boy, all the happy and carefree looks wiped out from his body. Fearing an unwelcome outcome, Tsugaru grabbed the other's arm to take him away, glancing a goodbye look to Delic, who nodded.

"Psyche is doing it again." Whispered Hibiya, next to Delic "He… he may look cute and kind, but he actually is… not so good."

"Chibiya, you knew?"

"I… suspected him… I got jealous that day, because everyone sees him as a nice guy, and I'm always the spoiled one…" said Hibiya, looking away. Delic grabbed his chin and made him look at him. Hibiya blushed; it was the first time he felt this way towards another person and Delic looking at him so deeply made him nervous. He opened his mouth to speak when a flash irrupted.

"Great! Perfect pose!" said the director proudly "You both have a great chemistry together, these photos are going to sell great!"

"Oh, yeah!" said Delic, smiling professional to the man. "Say, can we take a break? I'm hungry…"

"Oh, yeah! I was going to tell you, I think we have enough material for the magazine, so you can go and change."

"Great!" said Delic and grabbed Hibiya's hand "Let's go, Chibiya!"

Hibiya let him guide the way to the trailer which served as dresser. He took off the crown meanwhile Delic put the key to the door and checked the windows were had the curtains closed. He sat in a small chair and looked nervously at Delic, who was undressing carelessly in front of him. The young boy looked down meanwhile he was unbuttoning his jacket, a little disappointed and not knowing why.

"Chibiya?"

Delic crouched to look him at the eyes, and Hibiya admired the nice body his knight had. He looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't help you" said Delic, ignoring his demeanor. He help Hibiya take the jacket off and then proceed to the shirt, and then Hibiya couldn't hold anymore. He throw himself to Delic's arms, feeling his warmth, a cozy feeling in his chest, butterflies in his stomach and goose bumps in his arms. "Chibiya… what?"

"I want to feel you close… I… I think I lo-lo-love you…" Hibiya closed his eyes hard, hating his voice for failing him on that moment. Delic caressed his back, giving him more of those goose bumps and shivers on his body. Delic separated from him and looked him in the eyes: he saw a beautiful boy, blushing and excited looking for love.

"I do love you too, Hibiya" he said, the words naturally came from his mouth, no doubts in his voice. He did love Hibiya; it didn't matter if he just met him. Hibiya leaned and they kissed, softly, shy but full of love. No tongue or anything, a sweet and pure kiss, Delic was aware of Hibiya's lack of experience in relationships.

"Will you… will you always be with me?"

There was fear in the small voice of the prince. Delic kissed him again, his actions full of promises.

* * *

**Sorry, no lemon of these two yet, they are just starting. Tsugaru and Psyche, in other side, who knows. A short chapter, yeah… No Shizaya uncovered yet...**


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Disclaimer: you all know that I'm not the author of DURARARA!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: On mercury (Red hot chili peppers)**

Psyche whimpered biting his hand, almost making the blood flow. Tsugaru's hand caressing his inner tights, the mouth taking him and giving a pleasure he never enjoyed before was driving his head mad. He had many lovers before, well, not lovers, only quick jerks offs with random guys, the most long relationship was Roppi, but Roppi was his favorite toy. After their discussion, Tsugaru carried him to the first private place he found and then assaulted his mouth. Psyche was surprised at first; he always saw his beloved like a caring and calm person, and more gentle than passionate in sexual intercourse. But this was a nice surprise.

A finger entered Psyche, searching for his special place, the one that'll made him see stars. A little uncomfortable, Psyche retrieved the hand from his mouth to grab on Tsugaru's shoulders and press more his closed eyelids, concentrating in the intrusion, hearing his hard panting and the sucking noise of his lover's actions. It was strange not hearing the other side voice and dirty talk, but he was satisfied, Tsugaru was making him feel so good, the connection he felt with the other was unique. The finger touched _that_ place, and his breath caught on his throat.

"I'm cumming, Tsu-chan…!"

A humming was felt against his hard member and then Psyche clawed his fingers in his companion flesh, screaming his release. He felt the rough and warm tongue of Tsugaru clean his member, caressing his inner tights. Only after a few minutes, Psyche opened his eyes and looked to the blonde's face. The other was flushed and breathing hard, and a smug smile on the lips.

"I think I should feel jealous of the one who taught you do it…"

Tsugaru got up and kissed him gently, leaving the other freeze. He never expected the other be so passionate and yet, so gently, caring. A warm feeling burned and pained in his chest, when Tsugaru separated, Psyche saw the blood on his shoulders and then tears burned in his eyes. Tsugaru looked at him worried, and psyche tried to stop the tears, but his hands smelled of blood, and it was worst.

Tsugaru hug him, closely, caressing him lovingly.

"I… I don't know why I'm crying… I just…"

_It's just too much…_

Tsugaru hold him until he relaxed.

* * *

Hibiya was frozen on his spot, not hearing anything, not seeing anything more than the scenario in front of him. Delic body's was on the floor, a red blanket around him, and the people was running, screaming, and somebody was trying to move him from his spot, screaming orders, covering the figure of his fallen knight.

"Let go of me!" he creamed, running to Delic and falling at his side. "You promised me! You can't fall here! It's an order, you hear me?! Get up!" the tears burned and his small hands pressed the red spot on Delic's shoulder "Get up!"

"Hibiya-sama, we need to get you safe!" screamed an assistant, trying to make him get up.

"Who are you to order me around?! I won't leave without him!"

"HE IS DEAD!"

Hibiya yanked and got free from the person.

"HE IS NOT DEAD! HE PROMISED ME!"

"Don't scream so much, it doesn't look so well in you."

The soft and calm voice of Sakuraya made him look at his right. There was his older brother, along with Shitsuo. Sakuraya crouched and caressed his hair.

"He is going to be fine, little prince." Said the older blonde after feeling his brother's pulse "He just went unconscious after the blood loss, and you did well pressing the wound."

The colors returned to Hibiya, blushing hard. Sakuraya smiled sympathetic to him. Shitsuo picked up Delic in bride style and walked away.

"What… why…?" was the confused question of the prince. Sakuraya grabbed him from the hand and pulled him after the other.

"Not now, Hibiya. It's not safe. Where's Tsugaru?"

"He took Psyche away after one of his rantings."

"They should be fine" said Shitsuo, getting Delic on the backseat of his car and Hibiya sat next to him, placing the blonde's head on his lap "Tsugaru is colder headed than Delic… Delic is not dumb, but he tends to get a little… clumsy when he is with persons he cares about."

He sat on the driver's seat and Sakuraya at his side.

"So… it's my fault?" asked Hibiya, caressing Delic unconscious face.

"No dear…" said the older raven haired, turning to look at him "Shitsuo is only saying that Delic was protecting you, just a little over dramatically."

A long silence fell, only hearing the engine sound and the traffic.

"I want to know what's happening."

Hibiya saw the hard blue eyes look at him from the mirror. Shitsuo looked to the front and then spoke.

"Our grandfather wants us dead. And everyone who relates to us."

"Why?"

"Because he hated our mother. And because our father always kicked his ass." Shitsuo made a turn.

"We should look for Tsuki and Roppi." Said Sakuraya.

"Father went to look for them with Izaya."

* * *

_**Hello dears, SO sorry for the wait and the extremely short chapter! I was doing the paper work and practices for getting my driver's license, which I got! Cheers for me! And March 8 it's my birthday, and since I'm a big girl I must do my own cake (nyan cat!), so, I really was with no time for writting, and I hope you enjoyed this small lemon sort of thing… I was going to do shizaya lemon, but alas, always my plans don't go as I wish.** _

_**Love you all!** _


	10. CHAPTER 10

_**Hi everyone! Sorry for it took so long, but I re started going to work and catching up leave me really tired. Also, I'm trying to finish this story before March 30, 'cos the new season of game of thrones starts and I'm also working on a BLEACH fanfic inspired by those books (I've started '**_ A dance with dragons _ **') and it's a really demanding story. So, I'm going to try to start to finish this story, give you all a (I hope so) nice conclusion so I can work on that story.**_

_**Ah! I also wanted to thanks those who gave me their salutes for my birthday,** _ **THANK YOU** _**! You all are so nice!** _

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: Selling the drama (LIVE)**

Shizuo spit a bloody mess of saliva and mucus inside a paper tissue and discarded it before Izaya saw it. He felt a small but persistent whistling every time he took a breath and a pinching pain in his back. Cold sweat ran over his forehead, and a migraine pulsed inside his head. Oh, how he wished to be only a year younger… only that, so he can enjoy a little more of this present, of these feelings that haunted him so long and finally had their retribution.

He felt his legs so heavy, and his body so drained that it was almost impossible to hide his current weakness to somebody observant as Izaya was.

And he really wanted to have a cigarette…

"Come on Shizu-chan! Don't tell me the years are taking their toll on you!" Called him the red eyed man, a few meters ahead of him, his sly smile shining on his face. _I hope that smile is the last thing I see when the end comes, along with the boy's._

"You should talk… is your ass sore yet?"

He smiled when the face of the informant turned red. He remembered the other's body over him, pale, the smooth skin, the sweat, the heat. Izaya calling his name every time he pounded inside him, deeper, harder, his panting…

"I'm a god, I can handle rough from time to time." He said, still blushing. Shizuo took him in his arms and hug him close, smelling his odor, memorizing his body. He saw in a movie that you can choose only a memory when death takes you away to live for the rest of the eternity. "Shizuo?"

Izaya was looking at him very intently, and then the ex bartender kissed him deeply.

_Just a few more… hang on a few more._

Izaya tasted the blood on his lover's mouth, but say nothing. Now, they had to look for their children.

* * *

Tsuki looked scared at the man who pointed him with a gun. His body froze; his heart pounded hard and closed his eyes.

"Move!" was the order of Roppi, after cutting the throat of the man from behind. The attacker fall in a pond of his own blood, choking to death. "Tsuki! We need to go back home!"

Roppi took his boyfriend hand and ran. He knew that assassins as that never work alone.

_Not after I found about Tsuki's family… their own grandfather wants them dead!_

"Roppi-kun…"

"Not know, Tsuki, we need to hurry!"

They ran, until they crossed another of those men. Roppi throw his blade to the attacker, hitting him on the eye. Only then he felt the burning pain in his arm. He was bleeding, a shot grazed his arm and now it hurt like a bitch. "Shit…"

They were surrounded, and Roppi was sure the end was near.

"Roppi-kun… please, tell me you won't be scared of me…"

Roppi stared at his friend/loved one. Tsuki looked strange, decided and strong. The blonde boy walked toward a street sign and after a few moments of forcing, he took it from the ground. The first attacker pointed at Tsuki, but the boy rushed forward, hitting the man with his sign. Another attacker jumped in and he answered with his weapon. Roppi only stared, amazed. Tsuki looked wild, raw emotions displaying on his face, sweat falling, free.

"Beautiful…"

_Was this what father saw on Heiwajima-san? This force, this amazing energy, the desire to posses it for his own._

A metallic sound made him realize that Tsuki was on his knees, panting. A group of men was lying on the ground, unconscious or more, Roppi didn't care about. He rushed towards his beloved, and tried to get him up, but Tsuki was unresponsive, too tired after the force display.

A click and he felt a cold thing in the back of his head, death was calling him. He clutched at Tsuki's clothes and closed his eyes, waiting.

A sound of metal, screams and the detonation of the gun made him open his eyes. Heiwajima-san was looking at him, panting, and his father next to him.

"Always such a brute…" said Izaya, walking to where Roppi and Tsuki were, evading the bodies in the ground with ease.

"Shut up flea." Grunted Shizuo, and followed him. "Oi, are you ok? Tsuki? Roppi-kun?"

Roppi nodded, after giving a long glance at the older Heiwajima. He frowned when he noted the dark bags under the eyes, barely covered by the glasses, the lack of brightness on the hair, and the tired look on the eyes. _This man… is sick. Does Tsuki knows?_

"Dad!" yelled Tsuki, jumping to his father's arms. Tears of joy run from the kid's eyes, and Shizuo smiled, a little sad in Roppi's view. Izaya saw the wound on his son's arm and said it was better to call Shinra when they reach home. Roppi nodded, and he keep staring at Shizuo's back, his movements, his breathing, the way he looked at other persons.

_A man that's about to die…_

At Tsuki's home already were Sakuraya, Shitsuo, Hibiya and Delic, who got hurt and Shinra was already attending him. Roppi felt a little anxious about Psyche, even when he knew their relationship was over after meeting the Heiwajima's, he still felt for him. They say the first love is the one you never forget, and the passion he felt for Psyche had burned him deeply.

"Ok, Roppi-kun, come here!" called for him Shinra, and in Tsuki's room he undressed the upper part of his body. The wound was superficial, but the infection pas possible to Shinra cleaned and gave him antibiotics. Tsuki had a breakdown after protecting him, so Shinra made him drink a tranquilizer. When he finished dressing, he heard the front door open and Psyche arrived by the arm of Tsugaru. A soft pain stung on his chest but also he felt happy for his beloved brother, so when Psyche smiled to him, he returned the smile.

He heard Sakuraya calling them to drink some coffee he made with Shitsuo, and the laughing of Hibiya next to Izaya. But Shizuo wasn't there, and something made him walk to the man's room, and when he reached the door, he found it a little open. A coughing, tired and painful was heard, and Roppi pushed the door open, finding the older man lying in the ground, spitting blood.

"Shinra!"

* * *

The hospital was a place the Heiwajima's never liked. They father, because he passed almost all his childhood inside. The sons, because the painful memories that the white and silent corridors evoked. Shinra was really aware of this, and also was really sad about the bomb he was going to throw to them. Their father was sick, very sick. He had endured a long time a really nasty and aggressive disease with zero treatment thanks to his own incredible physiology, but everybody had a limit. And Shizuo had reached it. Now, the ex monster of Ikebukuro, the most strong men he ever meet, was lying drug induced sleep on a hospital bed, waiting.

He walked to the waiting room, where all the big family was. Finally, when they just became one, this had to happen.

_But to be this sick… he must had know it…_

The scared eyes of Tsuki hurt him more than any blow. Izaya stared at him, apparently strong, but he knew he was also dying inside. The only one who looked strangely calm and regretful was Shitsuo.

_Does he know?_

"He's stable for now." Shinra finally said, and a sigh was heard from the other, along with hopeful looks. "But… I can't made things easier, so I'll said it: he is sick. He is very, very sick. He has lung cancer, and the x-ray shows he needs an urgent intervention, a pneumonectomy, the complete removal of his left lung in order to save his life, and a very aggressive chemotherapy post treatment."

There was a long silence until Izaya walked ahead "How long he has to wait for the surgery?"

"Just the usual attentions and the surgery room will be ready for him in the morning, if the papers are ready now."

"Since mom is dead, Shitsuo is the only who can sign, besides uncle Kasuka." Said Delic, looking at his older brother, who had his eyes down. Sakuraya observed a little uncomfortable to his lover.

"Shitsuo-san? You should sign for your father's surgery."

"I won't."

A heavy silence fell.

"What are you saying?" yelled Delic, and Tsugaru grabbed him by the collar, making him up. "Dad's dying!"

"I know!" tears were falling from Shitsuo eyes, the stronger of the Heiwajima brother's was crying his heart "I know, from the start I knew… and he requested me to never let other intervene, not even uncle Kasuka… so I promised him, that'll carry on his will. He won't get the surgery, unless he said so."

"Shitsuo-san, you must know that he is in a desperate situation, and maybe won't wake up in time to hear his decision!" yelled Shinra, still not believing the older son words.

Tsugaru yanked him hard, silent tears on his clear eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"I'll call uncle Kasuka!" said Delic, leaving the room, and Hibiya was after him.

"He won't make it…" was the soft and pained voice of Tsuki "Uncle Kasuka is in a business trip and wont' come back in other two months…"

"Tsuki…" said Roppi next to him.

Tsugaru pushed his brother aside, and left the room, pulling Psyche along. Izaya walked to Shizuo room and sat next to him. He took the big hand in his, and then he realized how stupid was not realizing how bad Shizuo was.

"You stupid brute… why always must act in an unexpected way? You and your sons… always…"

Hot tears blurred his view.

"Don't leave me… please."


	11. CHAPTER 11

**Hello! I'm sorry again, I got a nasty flu all last week and when I returned home from work I only wanted to lie down in bed. Thank you to those who still read and add this story on your alerts, it makes me very happy. Even when I usually have small feedback from readers, I also love to read your opinions. Is not only me, but for other writers as well, so please, if you read a story you liked even just a little, please, take your time to leave a word. Another writer PM me back for it, and I'm happy to know I made somebody happy too, that I helped that person to keep on trial. We all writers need to hear/read of you once in awhile, so if you are also writer, or reader, and enjoy a story, don't hesitate in review, you can also do it anonymously, say your words, we like to share our opinions and ideas.**

**Love you all, and this is for you,** **_juanaanguiano._ **

* * *

_**CHAPTER 11: Pink (Aerosmith)** _

_Last comment: I was going to use another song, but the chapter tone changed..._

Hibiya stand beside Delic, meanwhile he dialed one and again to his uncle, nervously smoking his tenth cigarette. the golden eyes boy frowned, that was the thing that started the problem! he shouldn't be smoking, knowing his dad was dying because of that filth! he was going to voice his thoughts when delic groaned. he turned to look at his knight, and gaped.

"Fuck!" Delic was about to toss the mobile in any second, his eyes clouded on tears and despair. he crouched on the floor, covering his head with his hands, not letting others see him cry. Hibiya bite his lower lip, not knowing what to do, how to help him. He got close and hug Delic a little uneasy. Delic put one of his hands in Hibiya shoulder and sighed, grateful for his company.

"Thanks..."

Hibiya shaked his head, feeling tears on his eyes. They stayed like that, in front of the hospital door, oblivious to the rest of the people that passed by them. delic freed himself from Hibiya's arms and looked at the boys face.

"I love you."

Hibiya gaped again, stunned. he never expected to hear those words in a moment like that. he felt his cheeks burn, and lowered his eyes, gaining a sad chuckle from Delic. suddenly, Delic mobile started to sound and Delic answered.

"Uncle... yeah, it's me, Delic... uncle... dad... dad is sick, very sick. We need you... please..."

Hibiya stared in silence meanwhile Delic talked on the phone. It wasn't a long call, since Kasuka was known for being a person of few words. "Thank you, uncle Kasuka, and I'm very sorry... ….. yeah... See you soon."

Delic ended the call and sighed again.

"Is he going to help?" asked Hibiya, and Delic got up.

"Yes. He is coming back. He won't let me father die." the blonde put the phone on his pocket and arranged his hairs, groaning again "Fuck, I'm so angry at Shitsuo right now! If I go inside again, I'll punch him!"

"When is Hanejima-san coming?"

"First flight in the morning. So in at least 10 hours."

"You should rest until then, since you just got shot and now you're bleeding. Want to stay at my house? We can ask something to eat, and I can help you to change the bandages"

Delic stared at the hospital door for a long moment before nodding. "Yeah... I think I need to cool down."

They took a taxi and went to the Orihara residence. The place was in complete silence.

 _Everybody must be still at the hospital_ , thought Hibiya, hanging the keys next to the entrance. Delic was about to crash on the sofa, but Hibiya stopped him saying he should got a bath, change and eat before sleep. Delic complied to his orders, and let the younger boy guide him, undress him and wash him, clean the new wound and changed the bandages. When they were on the pool, resting, Hibiya saw the big scar on Delic's back and timidly caressed the borders, feeling the heat of the skin, the irregularity of it, and for reason he felt angry and sad. _How they own grandfather want them death? Why? They share the same blood... like me and Psyche, Sakuraya, Roppi, and father. We are family... he is their family... that must mean something!_

"It doesn't hurt, you now..." said suddenly Delic, not turning.

"What?"

"That scar. It doesn't hurt anymore. It hurt for at least eight months, it took some rehabilitation, but is fine now. Only when is too cold can hurt a little."

"Ah..."

Delic turned around and grabbed the young boy on his arms, making him sat on his legs. Hibiya gasped and put his hands on Delic's shoulders, and blushed when he felt the member of Delic under his legs. Hastely, Delics lips were on his neck, his warm tongue tasting his sking, his breath gave him goose bunps and his hands on his back.

"Delic..."

"I love you, is true. I also want you, so much... So much that it hurts." the voice of Delic was heavy with pain, anger and grief. Hibiya was a little scared, he remembered the hands of those who wanted to hurt him, to enjoy themselves forgetting him. But he knew Delic was never going to hurt, that Delic needed him and that he also loved Delic. Delic kissed his beard and keep on caressing his back, his sides, slowly and softly, so tenderly that nobody would believe the blonde could. Hibiya placed his head on top of Delic's, meanwhile he kept kissing, tasting, caressing.

"I... don't want to do it in a place like this... you don't deserve to be loved in a bathroom." Delic looked at Hibiya's eyes "Do you love me, Chibiya?"

Hibiya frowned a little at the nickname, but he let it pass. He needed to be a man now.

"I do... yes, I love so much!" he captured the blonde's lips in a inexperienced kiss, and felt the arms of Delic surround him. When they separated, Delic spoke again.

"Do you want me, Chibiya? As a man?"

Hibiya swallowed a lump on his throat.

"I do."

Fuchsia eyes shone with happiness, and the older one carried Hibiya on his arms to the room of the Prince. The room was really fancy decorated, and Delic smiled, it was so Chibiya! Carefully put the boy on the golden satin bed sheets, and confronted him.

"You know, you still can go back. You don't need to agree just for me..."

"No, I want you!" said Hibiya, blushing again "I also... I also want to be with you, I want you as my first..."

Delic kissed him again, _I just wanted to say it the same for me... well, it's the first with somebody I love like this..._

Delic caressed softly the sensitive skin of Hibiya's chest, and licked one of the pink nipples, gaining a soft moan of the boy. He smirked and then sucked on the bud, licking it and covering it with his warm saliva. Hibiya felt his body tremble everytime Delic caressed him, his breath got faster and the heart pounding inside his chest. a deep sight scaped his lips, letting him got trap in the feelings.

* * *

Tsugaru have dreamt. He dreamt about his voice, singing along with Delic. He remembered his own laughter, the happy times with everybody back home. He opened his eyes, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks, and a deep sigh left his lips. So many things have changed in so little time, and he felt like he was old man already. Maybe he was born with an old soul, like Delic said once to him.

Psyche was sleeping next to him in the bed, his naked body was shining in the dim light of the middle morning. The black damp hair was disheveled and covering his temple, the eyes closed and half of the face buried on his pillow, oblivious of the world. Tsugaru looked at the boy lovingly, and softly caressed his front head, careful to not wake him. He heard the humming of his phone, lying in the floor, the shining screen saying SHITSUO. No sounds could be heard, the love hotel was known by his soundproof walls. He got up and picked the phone, sending a SMS to his brother. He picked his clothes and gave a last glance to Psyche.

_Every dream comes to an end._

He waited at the corner, a few streets away, for a car that will take him to his family.

* * *

Kasuka kept his blank expression meanwhile his older brother was loaded on the ambulance. A breathing machine was assisting him after the surgery that removed the sickest lung. He also had a firm pulse when he signed the papers for the procedure, and also when he requested the transfer, even when the doctors and Shinra said it was almost a murder. He pressed his hand on his older nephew shoulder and joined him on the ambulance. They were going to take a flight to his parent's house on the countryside, with a cleaner air; Shizuo could have a little longer of time. But the analysis gave bad prognosis, even with the therapy; he had no more than a year, maybe more seeing on his unusual strength.

_Strength that brother never wanted._

Kasuka knew his brother was a very kind a caring man, he always was, even after discovering that his deceased wife got pregnant on purpose.

 _"The baby is not guilty of his mother's idiocy."_ was Shizuo's words.

I thought she was better for him.

There were no sirens when the ambulance started his drive. He didn't want to Izaya heard them leave, meanwhile was sleeping on the waiting room. Kasuka never liked the other, always looking for his brother's attention in those psychotic ways. Izaya was never good to Shizuo, even when they loved each other passionately. They were a dark love, those that only consumes the other, driving them crazy to the end. He wanted his brother to be loved, and alive.

The beeping of the heart machine, the engine sound and the mechanic breathing was all they heard meanwhile the journey lasted. Behind them, the other three boys were carried by Kasuka's personal driver.

Psyche sat bored at his desk in school. The teacher rambled and rambled, and he didn't care the least about it. The school was in commotion after the announcement of the sudden departure of one of his star students, and Hibiya was a completely silent about it, just brattier in his behavior. His fellows had to deal with more hard comebacks, angry looks and sudden breakdown on tears. Psyche, on his side, did not want to hear or see anyone, he just missed Tsugaru. His calm presence, his loving eyes and sweet kisses, the way he held him when they finally did it. He felt their hearts beating at unison, the heat.

"I miss Tsu-chan so much…" He sudenly got up in the middle of the class, the tracher gasped and he left the room not looking back. He walked back home, not giving hi to anyone and pounded on Roppi's door.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help."

"Let me alone. I'm sick of being just a tool for you." was the answer his brother gave, but Psyche could read the sadness on his voice. He took a breath and talked again.

"Roppi, I'm sorry, so much. I really was a bitch with you, and yu never deserved it. But you must know that it was because I love you, not as a lover, but as my most precious brother... Roppi, I want them back. I need Tsugaru, you need Tsuki... damn it, dad also needs Heiwajima-san! Please, Roppi-chan..."

The door opened and Psyche saw the pale face of his almost twin, the dull red eyes, the dark bags under those.

"Are you sincere?"

Psyche nodded, cleaning the tears of his eyes.

"I already found them."


	12. CHAPTER 12

_**Late again... sorry, university, work and life got me. My older bro was sick, but now he's out of the hospital, need to take the meds and will be fine...** _

_**Sorry again for this late update. A strange and boring chapter, since I had to write it in two differents moments (home and work), so it's... this. Sorry.** _

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: One way trigger (Strokes)**

* * *

Shizuo drank his coffee meanwhile a soft breeze caressed his face. The autumn was settling in town, the leaves were already turning yellow and the days colder. He stopped to think if he would live enough to see a new spring, meanwhile he was trying to ignore the humming sound of his breathing helper machine (sorry, don't know how it's called that thing), and the feeling of the plastic tubes inserted on his nose holes. He felt a little stronger everyday, and the pain of the surgery also was subsiding, thank to the painkillers and his abnormal strength, that was still with him.

"Dad?" the timed voice of Tsukishima brought him back from his contemplative state. His younger was always very anxious near him after Shizuo's situation was known and was hospitalized, mostly because Tsuki was scared of his own power and afraid of hurting his father. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Yeah..." his voice came raspy, since he has the mouth dry. Shizuo drank another sip of his coffee, and it was already cold. He put it aside, meanwhile his son sat next to him.

"How are you...?"

"A little better. Not so much in pain today."

"Are you really going to die?"

There was so much pain and fear in his little boy voice's, that shizuo felt his heart crumble. Tsuki was the kindest and sweetest of his boys, even when had inherited his unique physical abilities, Shizuo always wanted to him to be a normal boy, not raise him as a monster, a feared and lonely person for the rest of his life, always looking at his back for his enemies. No, his sons deserved better.

"Everybody dies, Tsuki. Some persons earlier than others."

"Did... it was our fault? I dreamt sometimes... your fight with mom..."

"No... I'm just... tired."

"Tired?"

Shizuo sighed, looking at the sky.

"I hope you never have to live what I had... be called a monster, be feared, be persecuted just for having this strength. I also have little patience, and luckily the only one who got that part of me is Delic. You are... you are a very kind person, and I know you will be fine. I just..."

"You say you are tired, but you really are lonely, right dad?"

It was the first time in a long while he haven't heard such firm tone in his younger son voice. He looked at Tsukishima's, who was looking away.

"I know, because I was lonely until I met Roppi-kun." continued Tsuki "He was also lonely, nobody understands him and I did. He's kind, smart and caring when he wants. I like him, and I also like Psyche, Hibiya, Sakuraya and Orihara-san."Tsuki turned to his father "And... you miss Orihara-san, right dad? He is the only person you want close now, because you're lonely, and I know the feeling, since I also fell in love. You miss that special person. And also... I'm not mad at you... mommy is gone... you need somebody at your side."

It was a few seconds until Shizuo spoke.

"You really have grown up these times. You never talked me this way before."

Tsuki blushed, feeling anxious again.

"So-sorry, I-I think I spoke too much..."

Shizuo put an arm around his son's shoulders. "It's ok, Tsuki, you are growing up and you should be more confident on yourself. You also deserve a better dad..."

"You are great, dad."

"Thanks... but I doubt your brothers think the same."

"They are going to forgive you too."

* * *

Hibiya walked around the bus front and back, on, two, three and more times. Roppi kept looking at his mobile, Izaya at his Ipad, Psyche looked asleep hearing music and Sakuraya sighed.

"Dear, sit down." called the older brother. Hibiya sat unceremoniously next to Sakuraya and crossed his arms, pouting.

"I'm tired of this! When are we arriving?"

"Soon."

"You said that an hour ago."

"Sooner than an hour ago then."

The little prince kicked the ground. "I want to get there now!"

"Will you shut your mouth?" the cold voice of Roppi cut the ruckus. Hibiya trembled and grumbled.

"He is only anxious." said Sakuraya to Roppi, who glared at them.

"We all are, and we are not making a big deal of it."

"Really? Who was secluded inside his room for almost ten days?"

"Shut up..."

"At least I know my Heiwajima likes me!."

"Yeah, he likes you so much that he leaves you behind..."

"Stop it..." asked Sakuraya, not liking where the conversation was going.

"At least I'm a man now! Not a bloody pervert who likes his brother!"

"Hey!"

"I'm going to fucking murder you!" yelled Roppi, ready to attack his little brother, but izya stopped him. Psyche kept silent, even when his music actually was off.

"Hey, you all, behave, even when I'm not the best example." ordered Izaya, and the tree sat still. He sighed and put his reading glasses aside, massing his tired eyes. He was searching and analyzing information for the last month, and was also very retarded for his own work. He also felt angry at himself for letting personal problems intertwine his professional life.

_"So... I think I'm getting old... a god getting old..."._

Fucking ironic.

The kids sat in silence for the rest of the trip, Izaya not reading on his Ipad, Psyche not hearing his music, Roppi not taking care to his phone screen. Hibiya fell asleep next to Sakuraya, who kept staring at the window, trees, clouds and anything not actually taking care. He touched the ring in his index finger, caressing the warm metal, a departure gift from Shitsuo.

They always knew who was the other. It was something spontaneous, something you cannot put into words, a sense, a glance, a movement. Sakuraya knew, from the calculated movements, the apparently casual looks, the soft touches, that Shitsuo was a skilled man, not just simple bartender but his actions revealed his skill as a killer and manhunter. Sakuraya knew this, since he also learned from his father how to be an observant, to draw information from the littlest details. He saw Shitsuo persecute, find, kill and dispatch his object without flinching. To see Shitsuo do that.

It turned him on.

He waited for him in a corner, and when Shitsuo saw him he looked a little perplexed but calmed when Sakuraya smiled at him. Sakuraya walked casually toward the blonde and took one of his hands in his, still smelled of blood, it was very warm against his own. They looked at each other for a moment, knowing the pro and cons of that discovery.

They ended in Sakuraya's place, naked, kissing and caressing themselves like there's was no tomorrow. And, in a sense, it was like that, because from that day and onwards, everything was going to change. sakuraya reminded of the clear cerulean eyes on him, the tired face some nights, how they hugged each other then and stay like that for the rest of the night. His fingers on his head, massaging him to a relaxed extasis, sharing a late dinner and don't caring for the food getting cold. it was amazingly simple and nice, living as that, like a married couple.

"Delic..." whispered Hibiya, still sleeping, and Sakuraya caressed his face.

"We're almost there, dear."


	13. CHAPTER 13

_My beloved readers, I'm sincerely sorry for this delay. But university exams, a really awful week and a terrible disappointment from a very close relative had me down. I'm truly sorry. So, I'm here again, trying to cope with everything, and trying to give you all a nice moment._

_**Enjoy.** _

_**NOTE:** _ _for this chapter, I'm taking the scene of their first meeting on the anime, and so. I don't remember it quite well, so it's a free version. I haven't read the novels, only the complete anime series, a few chapter of the manga (the only you can find online, since there's no local edition were I live) and some reviews on the novels. and I also used some dj's lines here, so if you note some resemblances, you are right._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13:** **Break it down again (Tears for fears)** _*I told you all that I'm a big girl, right?*_

Nobody has the right to bring you down. Nor your friends, not your parents, not even your lover. You are worthy, even when others talk about you being useless.

Izaya knew this. Growing up as the person he was, he met many persons who insulted him, who used him as well looked down on him. Stupid humans, looking down on his god in the Earth. His parents ignored him when he turned out 'particular' (as his mother said). Mairu and Kururi loved him as he was, and he accepted them as they were. Shinra was maybe his only friend, the one who got closer to understand him. And then, was Shizu-chan.

He remembered the first meeting as yesterday, the tall and handsome boy, with his clothes a little messy, the artificial blonde hair and the purity of his eyes. Shizuo was pure, innocent even, one of those persons who carried his heart on his hand, persons this world shouldn't had. No, because the world was tainted, the humans were broken from long ago, and meeting a person as Shizuo made everything different.

"This is Izaya. Actually, he's a bad person" said Shinra, with his eternal smile to the tall boy. Shizuo had flinched and looked at him with attention.

"Ne, you draw me as a bad guy, Shinra."

"I despise you."

Izaya was surprised. That boy… that boy _rejected_ him, like a dog smelling something bad in a piece of something, like unconsciously knowing something was _very bad_ in him. That something was rotten inside of him. Izaya smirked, hiding the hurt that the simple phrase made him feel.

_I'm going to break you._

"Such strength and resistance! You're a beast, Shizu-chan!"

The play of chase and hunt down the other begun that very first day. Izaya wanted to see Shizuo's expressions, his might, crying out his heart in pain.

_I'm going to break you and show you that there's no place for creatures as you in this world._

"Come back here, you flea!"

The rush, the run, the hits, the pain. Delicious, orgasmic _**pain**_.

" **IZAYA!"**

Shizuo was the first and only one that made Izaya felt that kind of desire. _That kind of lust_. He was a god, and no god fall for a mere human. For that reason, he called Shizuo a beast. A bestial and instinct drive creature.

"Will you go out with me?"

His foots didn't work. He was glued to his place, as he heard that voice. A small girl, with long black hair, small frame was in front of Shizuo, who looked nervously and was bushing. His eyes shone with excitement, rubbing his hands one with the other. The girl didn't looked anything as special, was a really lame and common girl.

"Hum..."

"Ah... you can't?"

Shizuo voice was soft, caring and understanding. He never heard that tone on the monster.

"I'm sorry!" said the girl, bowing "But I think... I'm not the one for you... I actually like your brother..."

Silence. A surprised expression followed by resignation.

"Ah, I see... it's fine! You want me to tell him?"

What kind of person says _that_ right after being rejected?

"Will you? Is no... no trouble?"

"Nah... I'll ask him and tell you his answer."

"Thank you!"

Izaya couldn't stand it anymore. That was...

"Pathetic."

He went out of his place, so the couple could see him.

"Izaya..." grunted Shizuo

"What kind of declaration is that? You are truly a stupid monster! She rejects you and you're going to help her to meet you beloved brother?"

"Shut up, this is not your business..."

The girl had a big mole on the nose, eyes too big, mouth too small. Not so much cute even.

"At least look for a girl that is actually pretty, you know? The beasts are supposed to like beautiful _things_."

The girl started to cry, just as he expected to. Shizuo roared and the chase started again.

A sign post hit his back, then he fall to the ground and Shizuo grabbed him, turning him around. The blonde's eyes shone with angry and despair, Izaya knew those feeling so well. His Shizu-chan was a desperate and lonely beast, searching for somebody who will accept him.

Somebody who will _love_ him...

Their lips meet that very first time. Tasting as blood, sweat and pain. Sadness and loneliness.

Shizuo pushed him away, separating himself from the raven haired grasp. Izaya smiled and run away, hearing the bestial boy roars behind.

A truck hit Shizuo and let him lying on the ground. He waited, hidden, meanwhile the ambulance took him away.

"You should love him in a more normal way."

In his room, Shinra was patching him up, putting a ban-aid next to an eyebrow, gel for the bruises, and gave him painkillers for later.

"Who?"

"I'm talking about Shizuo."

Izaya laughed nervously, meanwhile Shinra look at him annoyed.

"Really, if you feel that way for him, shouldn't be better if you try to not kill him? Lucky he is how he his. Another would be dead long ago."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Shinra~~~" said Izaya, getting up from the chair.

"I'm not." Shinra closed the med kit and pushed his lens up his nose "Shizuo is also my friend, so I'll appreciate if you don't kill him, especially when the only thing you want is his attention."

Izaya laughed again and returned to his house. He investigated and knew the blonde was recovering in the hospital.

From then, well… their relationship were from bad to worst. Every time he was close, Shizuo got in his 'flea detection mode', and the battle started. He couldn't avoid it, he didn't want to Shizuo to be accepted by others, to be loved by others.

Shizuo was his and his alone.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Izaya sat next to him on the lonely room. Shizuo was just lying on a chair, the portable breathing machine connected to his nose, the hair messy and brightless, the skin with a yellow tone and he had lost weight.

"I came to confront the truth. I came to see how I was so blind and not realizing you were so sick."

"That's all? Well, you saw it, now leave. I have nothing to give you anymore."

Izaya hit him. Hard and angry. Shizuo's cheek burned and his palm hurt (damn, the monster was hard), but he did it anyway.

"You think this is only another play for me? Haven't we decided to stop that play and start another?"

"I don't want you to see this. My sons had to see their mom agonizing for three months in the hospital after the attack. Tsugaru lost his voice, Delic had to go under therapy because of the damage on his back, and Tsuki's memory will never be good. Shitsuo helped me to arrange everything; he got to be also their parent in certain moments. I'm a failure as a father, that's what you want to see?"

"Stop self-pitying you!" yelled Izaya, grabbing the blonde's by the shoulders "Who asked that? Nobody is perfect, and nobody is a better parent than you could be for your kids. You aren't a normal man, nor your kids and neither me and mine's. We never going to be normal, and that's why I love you. You never surrendered trying to find a place for you, and I envy you for that."

"Izaya…"

The informer was crying, and it was the first time Shizuo saw him do it. The raven haired embraced him and Shizuo returned the embrace very reluctantly.

"I always wanted you. From the first moment I saw you, standing there, hopeful. You never let your arms down, even when the world was against you. Even when I did your life a hell."

"I told you, that it's in the past…"

"I know… and I want you to fight again. If not for you, or your kids, please fight for me. If you hate or love me, I'll take it. But don't let yourself fade away in this room.

Izaya body was so warm and soft against him, that made Shizuo sigh in comfort. He missed his body so much, his annoying laugh, his pranks and even that 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude.

"I love you… even if we are old and wasted; I love you, today and the days to come."

After a few moments of silence, Shizuo laugh sounded on the room. Izaya got up, feeling his face burn in embarrassment. Shizuo was laughing at him.

"I can't believe you… I open my heart to you and you start to laugh!"

Shizuo grabbed him when he tried to get away.

"I'm happy!" he said "I never in my crazier fantasy imagined you saying you love me in that cheesy style!"

"You-! Brute!"

Izaya smacked him in the top of the head and laughed as well. Shizuo asked for a kiss and he complied after cleaning the tears of his face. Damn, he was too old to be crying like a teenager over a love declaration….

"You know, I'm a sick man and you still hit me…"

Izaya puffed.

"I know what type of creature you are. A small hit won't kill, if the cancer didn't in this time."

"That's true…"

This was life. A bittersweet path, full of uncertainty. A path you walk alone and accompanied. A path were delusion and hope grabbed your hand.

And they wanted to keep on.

* * *

_Next I think is going to be the end… I hate the moment I decided to make an story with so many important couples. Well, I owe all you a lemon for each one, so I'll see what I can do._

_See yah, love you all!_


	14. CHAPTER 14

_OMG, it's been so long! I'm truly sorry, but the exams and work got all my time; also, I had to take for sleep my older cat, after being sick for almost two years…._

_OK, my dear readers, I really love your support and I hope this ends well for all of you. It has been a nice trip, and I think I'm going to do another DRRR! fanfic later ^_^_

_**Aaaaaaanddd….** _

_**ENJOY THE SMUT!** _

* * *

**CHPATER 14: Sing it back – Moloko (from REPO MEN OST)**

Delic and Psyche put their hands together and sang. Their eyes shone with delight and happiness, and Sakuraya smiled as well, meanwhile the video of first concert of PSYCHEDELIC DREAMS ended. He couldn't believe his little brother grow up so much, they were already 20 years old now! After Heiwajima-san sickness and his father committed with him, their live have changed so much. He was happy to see them now like this; successful in making their dreams come true. Delic and Psyche decided to work together and that was how _Psychedelic dreams_ born after they finished high school. Hibiya was still doing modeling but he started to work in some minor papers in some movies, following his admired Hanejima-san steps. Hibiya cuteness turns in a very handsome youngster, and his followers have multiplied now that he was in the final year of high school. Roppi decided against university, he preferred to take over the family businesses as an underground informant when finished high school. He left the family house and went to like in Ikebukuro, taking Tsuki along with him. The last photo on the big and sweet blonde boy facebook's showed Roppi sleeping cuddling his pillow with Kuro-chan (one of the six cats Tsuki have adopted) over his head. Tsuki worked part time on a pet shop and usually ended bringing a small puppy that Roppi had to find a home.

The clock alarm sounded loudly, and a small groan came from the room. His husband came very late and since he was such a light sleeper, he decided to watch about his brothers on the kitchen table, with a warm tea.

"Morning…" the deep voice of Shitsuo said after cleaning him in the bathroom "How long are you awake?"

"Just half hour. Did you rest well?"

"No..." answered the other, leaning into the pink eyed raven man "You weren't next to me…" he kissed him playfully, feeling a smiled on Sakuraya's lips. Putting aside the notebook, Sakuraya tangled his arms around Shitsuo's neck; meanwhile the other made him lie over the table. Big hands separated his legs, letting the cool air caress his inner parts. Shitsuo licked his neck, and a hand touched his member, gently and firm. The hand went up and down, and Sakuraya moved his hand to make his lover's boxers fall down, feeling the warm and hard Shitsuo's member touch his. The blond kicked his underwear and moved along, their hardness in a delicious friction that made them moan. Shitsuo put a finger inside him, watching his reactions with delight. Sakuraya's flushed face, disheveled hair and a small trail of saliva drooling from the red lips was awesome.

"So beautiful…" said Shitsuo, kissing him "I love you so much…"

"Don't… don't said that NOW!" Sakuraya grabbed his shoulders, digging marks with his nails. Shitsuo barely hissed, already used at his reactions. "Ah! Put it… now!"

The blonde smiled, Sakuraya was really bossy when sex and being complied happened. He turned the smaller man around, so his rear was free for him to use. Shitsuo put his fingers in, feeling how that warm entrance sucked in, no shame at all. He licked there, gaining a yelp from Sakuraya. Who was really blushing this time because he really liked that Shitsuo did that. After lubricating it nicely, Shitsuo entered him in one go, feeling Sakuraya's body go limp, enjoying the warm around his member. His lover was going to claim him later, but he didn't care now. He wanted Sakuraya, and when he felt the raven relax, started to move, in circles, hard and strong, hearing their moans and the wet sound their sex made. The climax hit him, and his seed filled Sakuraya's, who followed him shortly after. Gasping, Shitsuo lied down over Sakuraya's damp back, kissing him softly, and waiting for their breaths to calm down.

"You… how many times have I tell you that I don't like to be dirty inside?" whispered Sakuraya, a little pissed. Shitsuo smiled.

"Sorry, Sakuraya-sama…" Shitsuo leave him, and the warm liquid purred from Sakuraya, who blushed harder. He actually liked Shitsuo doing it… the thing was the resulting mess, he really was a clean obsessed person. Shitsuo cradled him on his arms and walked to the bathroom.

"I hope Julien didn't hear…"

"The little one sleeps as a rock…"

* * *

Roppi finished his call and looked at the time. Tsuki wasn't home yet, and he and the dam cats were hungry. Kuro jumped in the chair next to him and Roppi glared at the dam creature, but the black ball of fur only mewled and purring jump on his lap. The warm animal relaxed him, even when he never was going to say he actually liked it. Kuro, along with the other five cats, were the ones that took his Tsuki's time and attention, and he hated it, because they were so cute as Tsuki and the couldn't bring himself to send them away. Absently, he caressed back the ears of the kitten, closing his eyes.

"So soft…"

Then, Kuro turned and bite his fingers.

"Little piece of shit, I should make you a blanket…!" yelled Roppi, just when Tsuki entered the room.

"Roppi-kun!" Kuro eyes shone and run to his owner, who happily smiling made place for him in his arms. The image of the smiling dumbly blond giant was so sweet that Roppi had to look away, blushing. He wanted to be cradled, fed and then taken to bed and made love all night long. Resting his head on a hand, he watched as the everyday routine pass: the six cats almost cornered his tall master, who happily talked to them as if they were real persons and then fed them. Later, he would put in the microwave to warm the diner and take a bath, since Roppi hated the smell of those persons he met during the day. They would eat, watch a little of TV and then went to bed, and in the next morning the six cats would be sleeping over them. Simply routine. And boring, because of the damn cat they almost had no sex at all!

"I'm going to wash myself; diner is ready to be heated on the microwave." Said Tsuki, leaving his things on the kitchen table. The munching sound of the cats eating was the only thing Roppi heard before the water running. Roppi turned his phones off, and disconnected the computer. Taking his shirt off, he went to the bathroom, discarding the rest of his clothes on his path and joined Tsuki under the warm shower. Tsuki smiled and kissed him lovingly, caressing his back. Roppi took the shampoo and cleaned the hair of his lover, something the liked to do from time to time. Their erections rubbed against one to the other, and a big blush painted their faces, their bodies, as the warm water washed everything away. Tsuki turned the water off and covered Roppi's body with a fluffy towel, drying the water. When he reached his member, the erection was still there. He blushed, and Tsuki took another towel for himself.

"Want to eat diner…?" said a little uneasy, he also wanted to made love to Roppi, but knew how touchy the other was.

"No…" said Roppi, taking his hand "I want you to take me to bed."

Tsuki carried him to their shared room and in the big bed, with Tsuki looming over him. There, Roppi felt small, fragile. It made him remember the times he let Psyche do anything to him, use him and let him lie there, alone and feeling guilty of himself. Soft lips kissed his scars, and he let a long sigh escape his lips, the loving gesture giving him an insurance he would never find in another person, he was sure.

"I love you, Roppi-kun…" said Tsuki, kissing him on the lips meanwhile looked under the pillow, for the lubricant. Roppi was faster and opened the cap, putting a good amount of it on his lover's fingers.

"Me too…always."

Tsuki was always gentle, so gentle that made tears fall from Roppi's eyes. Always watching his reactions, looking for his comfort, for his enjoyment. the sweet nature was what Roppi always needed, and scared him sometimes somebody could take him away from him.

"AH!" Tsuki entered him, strong and hard with only when he was sure Roppi would handle him without trouble. "Move…harder!"

Tsuki complied, but not too hard, never too strong. They were aware of how strong the blonde was, how much damage could happen.

Their climax reached them not so long, and the sleep covered their eyes. Roppi woke up in Tsuki's arms, feeling warm and safe. He felt Kuro's soft fur against his neck, and the rest of the cat weight around.

"I have a really big family…"

* * *

"What happened to your face?" asked Psyche, entering before Delic. The magenta eyes one accommodated his glasses, hiding his eyes.

"Chibiya got mad…"

"What? I thought everything was fine!"

"He saw the last video…"

"Oh…. OH…" Psyche shrugged "Want me to talk him? It was just acting! He should know! And it was just a friendly kiss!"

Delic light a cigarette, sighing. He stopped smoking years ago, but when something troubled him the bad habit returned.

"Are you going to look for him?"

"I don't know… he is under too much pressure now, since he knows that if he comes out to the world his new career future can get tough. His manager asks him to date another new actress, to help his fame to grow more…. And he is mad that I never had to do that for mine. One thing brought another and he ended throwing me a cup in the face. He got really scared when saw blood and Tsugaru took me to the ER. Nothing bad but I didn't returned home since yesterday morning…"

"We're singers, we can be eccentric about our lives, but an actor is another thing." Said Psyche, entering the changing room. He made Delic sit and took the glasses of, observing the injury. He took some base and started to cover it. "Tomorrow we need to go… please made up, OK?"

Their interview as fine. The successful tour in the country for the PSYCHEDELIC DREAMS duo was in all the media, eclipsing the new career from Hibiya. Delic knew his beloved prince was jealous as well, since his first appearances hadn't good critics. It was too much for the young boy.

"So, we know you have a very close relationship" said the interviewer "can we say you are actually an item?"

Delic blinked. _Not this now…_

"Nope!" laughed Psyche, hugging the blonde "We are brothers! I'm dating Deli-nii brother, Tsu-chan!"

"Ooh, so you're not dating?"

"No! That's cheating! The kiss in the last video was just acting!"

"Yeah, just acting… I wanted my special one to be there, but for personal reasons I can't ask nor reveal its name." said Delic, very serious. The silence came to the studio.

"Oh, that's too bad. Do you know this person from long?"

"Yeah… almost five years we've been dating."

"So, you must really like this person!"

"I just don't like… I love it with all my heart. There's nobody else."

"Wow, how serious Delic-san can be! When you are on the scenario, you look so carefree and sexy!"

"Deli-nii is always serious, if weren't like that, we would never come so far." Said Psyche, serious for once "I just hope the person he loves returns his feelings as well…"

"We all do wish the best for you too! And we wanted to ask you something, Psyche-chan. Your younger brother just started his acting career, but he is not going so well. Is this making trouble with your relationship, with you being now so successful?"

Psyche eyes shined with anger. He never liked those who whispered or talk ill from his brothers.

"Last year, my brother started acting. In the while, we lost our dads, the only parents we knew. It's been tough on us, and he's is young. He just need more time."

"Hibiya is a very capable person, he was a child model and had to deal with many people expecting too much from him. I'm faithful that he is going to surprise the media soon." Said Delic, angry starting to burn on his eyes. The interviewer gulped, suspecting he did something wrong.

"Ne, if that's all, can we entertain our beloved public?" suddenly smiled Psyche, getting up, and the public screamed. Delic went a long and the music started. The lights shone over them and they singed, hand in hand, voices reaching out. The golden scared and guilty eyes from his Chibiya were all the time in his head. When the song finished, he closed his eyes, sighing tired.

"Deli-nii, look!" whispered Psyche to his ear. In the backstage, the figure of Hibiya shined. "Go!"

Delic left, ignoring the calls and the rest of the people.

"When a prince comes for his servant?" asked Delic, his heart beating fast. Hibiya blushed; Delic was emanating so much pheromones!

"A prince never looks for his servants. He looks for his beloved." Answered the golden eyes boy, taking his hand on his, kissing them. Delic blushed, Hibiya doing that was really unusual. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you."

"Its…"

"I'm not finished, so just up and listen…" groaned the prince, taking some hair from his eyes. Delic stud still, anxious "You defended me when I did the wrong; you stayed at my side always and endured all my complaints. I was raised to be a prince, so I don't think I will change, can you accepted that?"

"I… I always will I love you, Hibiya."

Hibiya smiled his eyes were teary.

"Then…" he kneeled in front of him "Will you marry me, Delic?"

Delic heart beat fast on his chest, a warm and fuzzy feeling crept from his stomach and his view got blurred. He always thought he was going to be the one asking, but this was perfect.

"Of course I will!" he said, hugging the smaller one with all his might. He laughed happily, feeling the arms of his beloved one around him. "I love you so much, Chibiya!"

"And we want to give our blessing as well!" said the interviewer, and only then both realized they never left the studio. Hibiya hid his face on Delic's chest, ashamed.

* * *

A soft breeze carried some dry leaves of the stony path. The group of young men and a child walked solemnly to the place where their family rested. Julien was a small and bright kid, born from Sakuraya's and Delic mix. He had blue eyes and dark hair, with ivory skin and small body frame. Tsuki carried Kuro along with a pet collar. Psyche and Hibiya brought the flowers. Roppi walked in the last place, a little uneasy but with a blank expression.

"Shizu oji-chan!" said the small boy, laughing. The names of Heiwajima and Orihara were craved on the stones. "Julien is here! Iza oji-chan!"

They young men made present their respects. A year ago, Shizuo's battle with the cancer ended. He departed the world three days after he entered in a drug induced coma, when his brain dead was diagnosed and Izaya respected his last will of not keeping him alive connected to a machine. Shizuo's body was kept on his room from a night, under Izaya's request. Next morning, he was found dead, hugging his husband body. He planned this from the moment he decided to stay by Shizuo bed. It was a really egoist thing to do to their sons. But the Orihara boys knew their father. He loved them, but he also was very of his own, not thinking in others when deciding.

" _Father always thought ahead of us_ " said Sakuraya _"He was going to miss and cry Heiwajima-san for the rest of his lives. He didn't want us to see him miserable and broken… egoist to the end."_

Shitsuo took care of everything, as always did. He took care of those who wanted to hurt his family, putting a bullet in the head of his grandfather and taking over his organization in Russia, where he know lived with Sakuraya and Julien. Sakuraya decided left the gossip and information jobs for his brother Hachimenroppi, and follow his desired work as interior designer. Roppi now was a very well know name in the underground as one of the most reliable informant, with his huge blonde bodyguard. Psyche lived with Tsugaru, Hibiya and Delic. The four were noise and troublesome, but always looked after the other.

They were strong together, because being strong alone was sad and useless. Their parents taught them that.

* * *

**That's all folks! Thank you, sorry if the end is not wht you expected… I really wasn't very sure about it, but I needed to put an end. The boys are together, the dads are gone but maybe together on the other life? who knows...**

**Thank you all for reading this!**

**Maru de Kusanagi**

**07/07/2013**

**Monte Grande, Buenos Aires, Argentina**

**For archive of our own: 10/06/2013**


End file.
